Sangre y resplandor
by CHICA.SW
Summary: Ezra X Sabine, Padawan VS Jedi, Secretos, misterio, familia, amor, romance, Pacion, Dolores, Mentiras, imperiales, rebeldes, Troopers, Ilegitimos VS dominantes y lo mas importante Sangre y Resplandor...
1. Chapter 1

_**Sangre y Resplandor**_

 _ **Capitulo 1: Tu y Yo... Y todos enfermos**_

Hola para los que son nuevos, Bienvenidos y los que ya nos conocemos ¡Holi...Wis!

-¿Y?-Sabine

-¿Y que?-Ezra respondio de mala gana sin siquiera mirar a la mandaloriana

-No te enojes-Sabine

-aGGG...¿Donde esta los demas?-Ezra

-Hera se puso mal desde ayer en la tarde, y hoy en la madrugada hace como 5 horas Kanan la llevo al doctor-Sabine sonrrio y se acerco al chico para acobijarlo cuan

"Grrr...mgrrr"

-ham..ag-Ezra se metió la mano de bajo de la playera para sobarce el estomago

-¿todo en orden?-Sabine

-No lo creo, me duele mucho-Ezra se acosto de lado pegandoce a la pared

Sabine lo descubrió solo para que Ezra sintiera una "briza", ella ya estaba enterada el padawan solo tenia puesto su bóxer y un playera corta de color gris, el chico no tuvo ni tiempo para sonrrojarce cuando se le regrezaba el estomago, una mano voló de su abdomen a su boca parando el vomito el cual se trago, Sabine lo miraba con ternura preguntandose como lo ayudaría mientras escuchaba las indicaciones del jedi antes de irce

Hace unas horas...

-Agg, Kanan yo no voy a volver a una clínica a que me revisen, el doctor que vimos ayer solo dijo que debía descansar-Hera es a encorvada de frente con las manos en la parte baja del vientre , las rodillas juntas y los lukkets colgando en sus hombros

-si tu no quieres ir te cargar e hasta aya-Kanan

-Ya lo hiciste ayer...ag ... Ahg...Y ayer si estaba mal, hoy solo es dolor, no tengo fiebre, no hay vomito, no hay sangrado-Hera seguía sentada en el salón común, yego ahí ya que le habían dado antojos, Kanan la acompaño cuando le comenzaron los dolores

-¡Sabine, Zeb!-Grito Kanan por quinta vez esperando a que alguno de los dos viniera a ayudarlo pues no pensaba dejar solo a la twi'lek

-¿Que pasa?-sabine entro adormilada solo vestida con pantalones cortos y una playera que Kanan odiaba por que apenas le cubría el abdomen y para acabarla no llevaba Zapatos

-Estoy bien, ag...mejor be a cuidar a Ezra-Hera dio un par de arqueadas y vomito un poco de sangre

El jedi corrió a su lado al igual que Sabine

-Sabine llama a Zeb, tu y Chopper se quedan a cuidar a Ezra, nos llevamos el espectro... Si llega a despertar mantelo tranquilo y no le digas que yo y Ahsoka le extrajimos la fuerza

Sabine corrió por Zeb quien también desaprobó la ropa que traía puesta "las prostitutas se cubren mas que tu" según sus palabras mientras la seguía al salón común , donde Kanan la cargo y con ayuda del lazat la llevo al espectro y despegaron...

.

Actualmente en el hospital de Mandalore

Cham Syndulla había recividoo noticias sobre su hija y debido a la hiper ruta del cistema daba cerca de mandalore...Hera por otra parte no se daba ni por enterada, hacia horas que dormía verla era algo triste para el jedi y su padre, ella estaba conectada al marca pasos, con suero, oxigeno y otros aparatos que cuidaban al bebe, ninguno desde que llegaron se apartaron de la mujer, quien solo vestía su playera largay solo eso, literal, no tenia nada mas, a excepción de su gorro que ocultaba sus orejas, llenaba de rabia al señor Syndulla quien quería quitarcelo, sus ojos comenzaron a moverse

-¿Papa?-Hera lo miro con una sonrrisa a la cual el le respondió con un beso en la frente, Kanan había sido enviado a descansar al espectro donde también estaba Zeb-Lo siento

-¿por que niña?-Cham

\- por no ser lo que tu querías, por los problemas que te causó y por embarazarme...hera

\- Hija ... Yo... Te quiero como eres sin importar lo que hagas-Cham

pero siempre concentiste mas a Nick-Hera suspiro - y yo nunca alcanzó el nivel que tu quieres

-Tu madre fue la única mujer con la que compartir tiempo suficiente para conocerla, te dejo la barra muy alta-Cham

ella era mi madre, yo soy tu hija, es diferente-Hera

Cham le sonrrio y le dijo al oido-Tu sabes que de mis dos hijos, eres mi HIJA favorita

se que no ñohrare escuchar nada mejor así que así lo dejAmos-Hera

.

En el espectro

Zeb roncaba como si no hubiera dormido en semanas, Kanan tenia escalofríos y sospechaba que tenia fiebre, la cual tenia desde antes de que llegara el señor Syndulla, el jedi tenia mareos cosa extraña en el, veía por el cristal como pasaban naves, desde que lo enviaron a dormir no pudo pegar el ojo por pensar en Hera y en su malestar propio, se levanto y salio cuando

-No deberías salir así, ¿que Hera no te dijo que tenías un resfriado?-Zeb

-Soy un adulto-Kanan

pues si sales mas te vale que pidas que te revisen-Zeb

-Bueno yo...he...ha ha achoo-Kanan estornudo de forma aguda

-Salud-Zeb

-Gracias-Kanan salí mientras se limpiaba la nariz

.

En el fantasma

Ezra se había levantado, se puso su traje pero solo el pantalón, Sabine lo acompaño a la cocina, el se sento, ella le cubrió los hombros con una manta

-Ya dije que no tengo apetito, solo tengo náuseas y quiero dormir-Ezra

por favor solo un ta son de sopa caliente-Rogo Sabine

\- pero solo uno-Ezra miro el tazón lleno del cual salia vapor

sabine se estaba sirviendo el suyo, el padawan revolvió la sopa y tomo un sorvo de la cuchara pero para cuando Sabine volteo...Ezra ya no estaba, solo dejo la manta y la sopa, la chica escucho un ruido que venia AAL otro lado de la nave, fue hasta donde escucho los ruidos, al abrir la puerta del baño Ezra tenia la cara dentro del retrete, estaba de rodillas, con las manos en el borme como para detenerse, el chico esta vomitando mucho, Sabine se acerco y se incoo a su lado, le recogió el cabello, con una liga se lo sujeto lo mejor que pudo, comenzó a sobarle la espalda mientras recordaba amalgo que paso hacia casi 3 años

.

Recuerdo de Sabine

Kanan se había enfermado de forma muy grave y delicada, su estomago no consentía ninguna comida, se la había pasado ya 4 días sin comer, solo tomaba agua y aun así se le regrezaba el estomago, Hera en ningún punto se quiso alejar de el, lo cuidaba mucho y cuando el jedi vomitaba, ella le sobaba el estomago o la espalda, le podía crema e incluso en el punto en que Kanan ya no podía mas lo ayudaba a bañarce, en algún punto Sabine le pregunto el motivo a lo que la piloto le respondió, "Por que lo quiero mucho, y cuando amas o quieres suficiente a alguien trataras de hacer todo para que se sienta bien"

.

Actual en el fantasma

Ezra se trago su sliva amarga, jalo la cadena y se recargo en la chica

-lo siento, siento que tengas que cuidarme en la mañana de tu cumpleañosEzra se sobaba el estomago

-Estoy contigo y así quería pasar mi cumpleaños, contigo, tal vez no de esta manera pero con mi amigo-Sabine

Ezra saco un sólo disco de su bolsa y se lo dio-Es una parte de tu regalo la otra esta en la ventila de tu cuarto-Ezra tambaleante trato de levantarce, la chica lo ayudo y lo llevo al salón común, lo volvió a cubrir co. La manta, Sabine puso el hilo disco y salio Ezra cantando Tu Mirada

.

.Con Hera

El jedi estaba a su lado ambos se miraban perdidos uno en los ojos del otro y con Cham a un lado discretamente les tomo una foto cuando un trooper entro con su blaster a la habitación y al mismo tiempo otro en el fantasma

Continuara... Yey nueva historia esperó les guste


	2. Chapter 2

Sangre y resplandor

Capitulo 2: Tom y Francky

Ezra ayudado por Sabine se dirigieron al pasillo principal cuando escucharon mil sonidos producidos por Chopper, la ultima vez que la chica había morado el droides estaba en la cabina, Ezra y Sabine lo vieron un Trooper alto con una marca en su armadura de pecho, la mandaloriana la reconocía ese trooper era de un rango alto, y no uno alto en Mandalore un gran rango a nivel imperio

-Ezra Bridger-Trooper empujo a Chop y camino en dirección a los adolecentes

-¿Que quieres?-Ezra se puso en el frente de Sabine

El tropper mostró una manta pequeña de color azul con una flor naranja en el medio

dijo que entenderías el mensaje-Trooper

-Llevame con ella-Ezra

.

.ConHera

Kanan se le arrojo al golpe, el trooper lo tomó de la muñeca y sin esfuerzo le dio la vuelta haciéndolo caer, hizo una ele (L), con su mano y la puso en su frente mientras se reía, miro a Cham quien desfundaba su blaster y disparaba, el trooper paro en disparo con ayuda de la fuerza

se quitó su casco, era una mujer joven de unos 20 o 21 años de cabello crespo y largo de color castaño muy oscuro casi negro y de ojos color azul eléctrico, sometió risueña cuando

-Hola...supongo que el mal peleador es Kanan el maestro de Ezra, tu eres Hera y el estu padre...Me llamo Francinet esyeinl Bridger..Ezra es mi Hermanito-Franky

-Ezra?-Pregunto Kanan desde el suelo

-Si-Francky

-Pero... Tu eres alta, el bajo, tienes un peso correcto Ezra con suerte pesa 30 kilos, tu cabello es negro, el de el azul... Tu eres guerra y el apiñonado-Kanan

-Huy, te quejarias si nos pudieras ver a los 5 hermanos, ahí si no encuentras parecido mas que con Ariatne y Ezra-Francky

-¿Su pongo que lo buscas?-Hera

lo Va a traer ni novio-Francky

.

.

El trooper los guió a un Lans speeder, comenzó a conducir en dirección al hospital, Sabine sentía que debía confesarcelo a Ezra

Recuerdo de Sabine

Ezra estaba recostado e inconsciente en la cama Sabine frente a el, los Jedi a los lados, Kanan y Ahsoka se incaron y la mandaloriana hizo lo mismo, ellos levantaron las manos al chico, Ezra encorvó la espalda como si le doliera o le aplicaran electricidad, un humo de color azul claro salio el cuerpo del padawan y se junto en una esfera que los jedi acercaeon a Sabine y la introdujeron en su cuerpo... Los tres calleron rendidos al suelo, el chico comenzo a sudar y temblar...

-¿Va a estar bien?-Sabine lo miro con ternura

-Si... Se sentirá diferente...igual que tu... Tu mas fuerte y el mas debil.. Puede que enferme... Oero es mejor a quesiga en el lado oscuro-Ahsoka

-Cuando abrA sus ojos... Seran Azules-Kanan

.

.

Ahora

Ezra estaba temblando... Hacia algo de frío pero no suficiente para sus temblores, ella no sentía frío se sentía tibia, llevaba un suéter que le había echo Hera, se lo quitó y se lo puso al padawan quien lo agradeció con un tonrrisa tiriteante, la chica lo abrazo y el se recargo en ella, la mandaloriana escucho unos susurros si. Aliento

-Conoceras a mi hermana... Te caera bien... Le gusta ointar, el rap y ... Ella...me... Enceño a bailar hiphop... Su sueño era que ella... Fuera una MC y yo su Bboy...-Ezra

-¿Todo bien atras?-Trooper

-Solo esta muriendo de frio-Bromeo Sabine-¿Como te llamas?

-Ho dusculpenme...Mi nombre es Antonio Shalevt... Me. Dicen Tom... Y si ewtoy muy conciente de que me dirian Toni o Toño... Pero me gusta Tom-Tom

.

.

.

Con Hera

-¿Cuantos años tienes?hera

-21...Sashei tiene 20, Ezra 15, Ariatne 11 y Amoly 8-Francky

son muchos hijos-Cham

-Si... Y todos con un talento diferente, claro además de la Fuerza-Ftancky

-¿Cual es el de Ezra?Kanan

primero pensamos que era el siguió o eso dice sash, según yo es el hip-hop... Y según Jake es robar o la musica-Francky

-¿Y el tuyo?hera

-Pintura, dibujo y Rap-Ftancky

-¿Y el de tus hermanas?-Cham

-Sash en tecnología y sarcasmo, Amoly en poesía y escritura de historias y Jake ella solo es buena para estafar y robar...¿Cual es el talento de ustedes?-Francky

-Yo piloto y hornear-Hera

-Montar Blurgs y Blaster-Cham

-¿Y yo en que soy bueno?-Kanan miro a Hera

-no se... En enojarte eres un genio, eres malo coqueteando, como piloto, , como artista... Ham yo diria en blaster o sable de luz-Hera

-Eso no son talentos pero bueno-Francky

-mmmmm...entonces ru eres jedi-Kanan

-Si... Sable unico de estilo normal de color verde, pero amo las Katanas mas que el sable denlus o un blaster-Francky toma su mochila y saca dos fundas que se cuelga en la espalda con un cinturon que ta atravieza, sube las manos y sacalas Katanas-Sin mejores

-Pero son armas que ya casi nadie usa-Hera

-Por eso son mejores, Sash usa las sai, Ezra cychillos de luna creciente y Amoli la estamos enceñanco con los chacus aunque es lejor con el avanico-Francky

La puerta se abre, Sabine va directo con Hera, Ton se queda junto a la puerta, Francky guarda sus Katanas y mira a su hermano quien esta al borde de quebrarce a llorar, Ezra suspira y su sonrrisa desaparece, El padawan le tira un golpe a la cara y ella retrocede un paso el lateral

-E Ezra...soy yo...Francky-Francky

El no hace caso y le tira otro golpe ahora cin la otra mano, ella rettocede igual

-Me dejaste-Ezra quebro en llanto mientras ella se quwdo qieta recibiendo u. Golpe al costado-Solo era un niño-Otro golpe mas-Me dejaste con la responsabilidad de cuidarla-Ezra se tiro al suelo llorando cuando balbuseo-Y ya viste lo que paso... No pude cuidarla... Yo yo yo la envíe con un extraño


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sangre y resplandor**_

 _ **capitulo 3:¿adios?**_

 _ **Holaa al final del capi les dare una tehoria que tengo que puede ser el final de la segunda temporada... y carajo... casualmente esta tehoria me la han confirmado algunos spoiler y para mas... ya lo habia pensado para mis fic futuros... carajo... okey**_ ** _comencemos...pd: amo el rap... con eso me inspiro...XD_**

 ** _ha casi lo olvido Jake sera muy grosera... tambien Jack... y alguien vuelve...Mathai_**

 ** _para quien no lo conosca o no lo recuerde busquen mi historia... una mala aventura_**

.

.

.

-Ezra... escuchame...yo no te quize dejar-Francky

Ezra se le lanzo encima quitandole las Katanas, una la giro hacia atras y la otra hacia el frente, esta se la lanzo al cuello pero fallo, la fiebre lo consumia al grado de que no lograba ver bien, sus ideas confundidas, centimientos encontrados...Francky ne inco frente a el, tomo la Katana y la guio a su cuello

-Se quien eres... no es lo que veo ahora, tienes algo malo... no hay fuerza-Francky

"maldicion... lo descubrio"-Penso Kanan

-Si te conosco lo suficiente... tu no matas ni una mosca... has lo que creas correcto-Francky

Ezra comenzo a sudar, las rodillas temblaron y callo al suelo...nadie se movio... ni un suspiro...nada... solo el frio suelo... la katana quedo alejada...

.

.

.

-Maldito... mañana es la primera pelea al anochecer y el hijo de puta aun no llega-Jake camino de un lado a otro cuando la puerta se abrio

Jake estaba vestida con un pantalon cafe y una playera gris, sin botas y de cabello suelto y largo

-Aun no llega... parece que ganare...-Jack

Jack tenia puesto un traje de cuero negro y entallado con cinturones de armas, sus botas negras de zuela de metal y un casco como el me Mathai Krim, casi repleto de marcas rojas...

-No cantes victoria quedan unas horas para mañana-Jake

-Claro el bastardo llegara a salvar a su princesita...ho disculpame tu no... ella-Jack tiro en la mesa a la pequeña niña de tres años sobre la mesa, estaba ensangrentada, fria... apenas con vida

-Maldito ezquisofrenico-Jake se le lanzo mientras sacama un cuchillo que le puso en el cuello

-Si me matas ahora... asegurado que toda mi legion te matara...-Jack la tiro al suelo-Mas te vale no decir que estube aqui... ya sabes como es Casey... no dudara en atacar por lo de la princesita y tampoco por su corazoncito... ha y ahora si hablo de ti

Jack salio

.

.

.

Horas despues

Ezra abrio los ojos, se sento en la cama en la que aparecio... la de Kanan, todo daba vueltas, se toco todo el cuerpo para darce cuenta de que estubiera entero y...la cabeza, los codos, las rodillas, tobillos y munecas vendadas... vendas algo ensangrentadas... algo habia pasado, se levanto... su ropa era escaza una playera... tal vez de Kanan por el tamaño y unos pantalones de el(Ezra) de color gris igual que la playera... camino descalso hasta la puerta que se abrio, supuso que estarian en la cocina, camino hasta aya pero no entro de inmediato con la puerta abierta era una buena forma de espiar

Francky tomo otro pimiento mandaloriano del frasco, lo comio y miro a Sabine quien comenzaba a sudar

(Hacia unos minutos)

-¿Sabes jugar a los pimientos?-Pregunto Francky a Sabine

-Soy de Mandalore tengo que-Sabine

-¿Jugamos?-Francky

Sabine miro a Hera quien le levanto los hombros como diciendo tu elije

-si-Sabine

Francky saco un frasco que decia Pimientos mandalorianos

-Los mas picantes de la galaxia entera-Francky tomo uno y lo comio-Tu turno

.

.

Luego de 10 minutos

Sabine comenzaba a sudar... había jugado antes pero con Hera y con amigos de la academia imperial pero todos se rendían luego de 9 o 12... ya iban 19 cada una, pronto necesitarían otro frasco, estaba apunto de ser derrotada luego de estar invicta 8 años... por el lado de Francky de pequeña lo jugaba con amigos de sus padres, la mayoría siempre le ganaban, era pequeña no toleraba mucho, pero luego de años, se habia combertido en una experta en el juego, apostando a que ganaria habia conseguido muchos creditos, ellla no sudaba ni una gota, parecia despreocupada como si fueran pimientos dulces pero no lo eran... La mandaloriana iba a perder, y no solo el juego, desde que llego a la familia del fantasma siempre fue ella quien soporto mas el picante que todos incluso que Zeb, claro que al lazat nadie le ganaba comiendo, por lo menos aun no lo retaban Rex,Ezra,Ahsoka o...Hera, Kanan y ella sabian que la twi´lek guarda dotes y talentos hasta que son necesarios

-Tu turno-Francky

Sabine saboreo su saliba ardiente, tomo otro y lo mordio, apenas logro comerlo en tres mordiscos cuando al inicio lo hacia en uno o dos

-¿SEgura que quieres continuar?-Hera le pregunto a Sabine, quien solo la miro y por un segundo y regrezo la mirada al vaso del agua, ese era la bandera blanca, lo tomabas y te rendias

Francky tomo otro, la mano de sabine temblo hasta alcanzar el ultimo pimiento en el frasco, lo comio en 2 mordiscos, dejo caer sus palmas abirtas sobre la mesa como si fuera el fin del juego, Francky le pidio a Tom su mochila y saco otro frasco, sabine puso los ojos en blanco y se quejo

-Aggg... olvidalo, en algun momento pedire una rebancha...-Sabine tomo el vaso-Por el momento me rindo-se lo vebio

-Nunca vi a nadie que soportara 20-Francky

-¿Que tedigo?, mi record era 12 y lo rompi por 8...¿y el tuyo?-Sabine

-21...-fRANCKY

Sabine la miro como diciendole, ¿si hubiera aguantado 3 mas hubiera ganado?

-Uy.. yo no paso de 10-Hera

-¿Y de flamingeros?-Cham

-En una buena noche, contenta con Kanan unas 16 rondas-Hera

-eSA ES UNA VENTAJA DE QUE ESTES EN CINTA...DEJARAS DE TOMAR-Cham,

Francky sonrrio de la nada, saco un cuchillo pequeño, lo jugo entre sus manos y de repente lo lanzo a la puerta

-Haaa... Hija te tu...-Ezra suspiro y entro con la cabeza baja-¿Perdon?

-Naaa. no me hiciste nada-Francky le levanta la cara con la fuerza

una lagrima rodaba por el rostro del chico, aciendolo parecer un niño abandonado, su hermana lo acerco y lo abrazo

-No estare en el planeta mañana nos hiremos en una hora... pence que seguirias dormido para no tener que hablar contigo de lo que pasara-Francky se levanto y guio al chico afuera, se sentaron en la rampa y ella suspiro

-¿Que me quieres decir?-Ezra estaba nervioso

-La pelea es mañana al anochecer, Jack y Matahi buscan tu muerte, ofrecen 40,000 creditos por tu cabeza muerto y vivo el doble..., no podre ayudarte en eso, se de NEIT, lo que haces es noble y tierno, te ayudare cuando pueda, por cierto repare tu sable de luz-Francky se lo dio, saco el suyo- y Te busca alguine

-¿Del imperio?, ya lo se-Ezra

-Bien-Francky le tomo la barbilla y le bajo la cabeza, le beso la frente... levanto la mirada Tom ya estaba ayi, no solo el, Kanan y Cham tambien-Listo...

Tom la siguio de serca, ambos se perdieron entre el atardecer

-Yo tambien me tengo que ir-Cham salio y se diriguio a su nave

-Ezra..-Kanan puso la mano en el hombro del niño y este de movio el hombro para que lo dejara-Se que has pasado por mucho, que te duele pero..

-¡¿Que me comprendes?, me quede solo a los 7!... fui a parar al orfanatro 5 veces, ¡cuatro de ellas luego de que me adoptaran familias! y me regresaran diciendo, no es lo que buscamos, ¡a los 9 un hombre de 30 años me violo!...¿has pasado por eso?...¡claro que no!-Ezra se sento y abrazo sus piernas

-Kanan..-Hera bajaba las escaleras y se acerco

-Ho... Claro ya lo vas a concentir-Kanan se mostró molesto

-calma Kanan-Hera

-Debes reposar... Fue una amenaza de aborto-Kanan

-Ya estoy mejor...si me quieres ayudar...ve a buscar la infinidad de medicinas-Hera

-Ya que...Kanan se fue

Hera se sentó al lado del niño

no necesecito lastimas-Ezra

no es lastima...es que te quiero y... Te dejo esto-Hera le entrego una carta-Cuando quieras subir o entrar yo voy a dormir con Kanan. Y no hay nadie mas en la nave...así que ... Puedes dormir en mi cuarto... Solo no abras mis cajones

-Ya conosco la ropa femenina... Tenia 4 hermanas y una madre...-Ezra

-No lo decia por la ropa... Tengo demaciadas piezas pequeñas que se pueden perder-Hera suspiro-Ayidame a levantarme...¿no?

Ezra se levanto y la ayudo... La twi'lek se fue... El chico abrio su carta

Hola Ez **te quiero**

 **Ya lo sabes... Dejarte no fue lo que quería ...no fue planeado... Yo te quiero mucho demacuado... No se que hacer cintigo...pd:aun repartes flores y abrazos, como u a mariquita que reparte amor y paz por la galaxia con un traje de mariposa...te quiero nos vemos e semanas... Se supercralifragilisticoespiralidozo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **Mi tehoria**

 **Ezra al final del episodio "el llanto" el ultimo de la segunda temporada se encuentra con Dart Mol y los inquisidores... Le cortan una pierna... Para tercera temporada aparecera con una poerna metalica y cabello corto... Y carajo en mi fic "lagrimas y sangre", le cortan el brazo y le ponen uno de metal...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sangre y resplandor**

 **Capitulo 4:Frío**

 **O por.. No se ni como maldecir algo o a alguien..pero wtf...me acabo de enterar del final de temporada... estoy de luto y sufrida mas que nada ... Lo siento mi otro spoiler anyerior resulto no ser cierto... Amo hacer teorias conspirativas de todos modos**

 ** _Comencemos_**

Ezra se quedo solo en la zona de carga, el frío lo envolvía era imposible lo que había visto solo en ese día, claro que ya eran las 8 cuando su comunicador vibro, no era el del fantasma ni el de hondo, contestó en volumen bajo

-Va por ti..jasey va por ti... Fallaron. Las negociaciones... Sal ahora Asia acá... Trae a alguien para que recoja a...Neit... Pintar e la cara y sal de ai-Jake

-Si...ya voy-Ezra

.

.

Hera fue al cuarto de Kanan quien ya la esperaba con la medicina

-Ya lo tienes todo...gracias... Solo quiero dormir...ya me arte de todo por hoy-Hera

-Si pero lastima de Sabine...Kanan

lo se...se lo compenzare-Hera se recostó en la cama del jedi-Solo inyectame

Kanan le levanto la playera a la twi'lek y le contó las vertebras-¿La sexta?

-Si...-Hera

El jedi incerto la aguja y la mujer gimio de dolor

-Sacala...Kanan-Hera

El jedi ovedecio y abrazo a Hera para calmarla

-Me duele mucho... La metiste de mas...-Hera controlo sus lagrimas cuando el jedi le beso la mejilla

-Calma yo te cuido-Kanan se dio la vuelta y tomo unas pastillas y un vaso de té, se los dio

-Gracias-Hera tomo la medicina y el té, se recargo en la oared mientras se quitaba sus botas, el jedi movio la mano y las botas se acomodaron en la esquina y unas oantuflas se pusieron en los pies de la twilek-Ya te dije que no me gusta usar pantuflas

-¿Ya te dije cuanto te amo?-Kanan le dio ropa doblada-Cambiate para que descances

-Aun es temprano son solo las 7 apenas va a atardecer-Hera comenzo a quitarce la ropa dando paso a su piel verde brillante, clara y delicada, el jedi le miro los pechos por costumbre-No me los veas

-Ya te crecieron-Kanan río incinuante (je...je...je-je-je)

Hera termino de cambiarce para quedar con un pantalón suelto a la cintura y una playera de manga larga y suelta que remarcaba la barriga, Kanan se acerco y le bajo el pantalón hasta donde terminaba la barriga

así no lo lastimas-Kanan

-Ho claro yo no puedo lastimarlo pero el o ella hizo que me pusieran inyecciones en la columna-Hera hizo una mueca- además yo tengo los ascos, el antojo, cansancio, yo lo cargar e otros 5 meses, aseguro que lo cuidare y... Al final sera igual a ti

-Los antojos hoy no te dieron-Kanan

-Pero todo el día he tenido ascos-Hera se sujeto el estomago

\- ya decía yo que tu tono de verde no era el normal-Kanan

-Voy a volver el estomago-Hera tomo el Valdés y se sentó en la cama, el jedi se acerco para sobarle la espalda cuando se le regreso el estomago

La puerta se abrio, Ezra estaba ahi..."Mi otro enfermo..."penso Kanan

-¿Puedo salir a caminar?-Ezra

-Ya es tarde-Kanan

-que te acompañe sabine-Hera elevo la mirada

-Si duermes se te pasa el asco...-Ezra sonrrio, estaba agotado, el tambien debia dormir, sus mejillas y nariz seguan sonrrojadas por la fiebre qye habia tenido

-Bien... Vallan los dos, lleva una linterna y regrecen temprano para cenar y tu debes dormir mas-Kanan

-¿Sabes? Tengo 15... No necesito tomar una ciesta-Ezra puso sus brazos en la cintura

-Si, si, si... Claro... -Kana

-Vallan se les ara tarde-Hera

Ezra toco la puerta de Sabine y cuando esta se abrio el entro, tomo su mochila

-¿Hola?-Sabine

-Casco-Le arrojo su casco y se ouso el suyo-Blaster-Se los arrojo-¿Todo listo?.. Bamonos-La tomo de la mano y la jalo en contra de su voluntad a la calle

Ezra comenzó a caminar apresurado

-¿a donde vamos?sabine

-Ayi...-Ezra señaló el fondo de un callejón uno muy oscuro, el camino por delante, todo estaba a oscuras cuando se ilumino un reflejo de un cuchillo y de una sonrrisa

-Casey ...-Jake

-¿Ezra?sabine

-Neit esta mal... La hirieron...-jake mustro a la pequeña que cargaba contra su pecho, Ezra la tomo en sus brazos tan pequeña, dormida, con fiebre y herida

-¿Jack?-Ezra le paso la niña a Sabine quien la tomo algo asustada

si... Pero mañana tendrás que pelear.. Traje herramientas para que practiques-,Jake

-yo insisto... Tienes que irte y yo la cuidare-Ezra se descolgó la mochila y se la dúo a Jake

-,Eso no basta...-Jake

-Yo hablare con el..-Ezra se mostró firme-Cuidala... Ejecuta plan 3...-Ezra tomo a la niña le dio un beso y la entrego a jake

-Te deje todo listo-Jake tomo a la niña y de un salto desapareció

Era tomo la mano de Sabine y le dijo-Si llegas a escuchar algo de mi que sea malo te provare lo contrario...pero ahora ahí que trepar-Ezra la soltó

-¿Quienes eran?-Sabine

-Jake y ...mi ...hija...Neit Bridger-Ezra

-¿como?...te creí virgen-Sabine

-Lo se ...pero claro... Soy como cualquier striper que baila para muchísimas chicas todas las noches cuando todos están dormidos, y bailo semi desnudo con un sombrero vaquero, botas y solo eso...-Ezra negó con la cabeza y se dispuso a trepar

Sabine trepaba mucho mas rápido que el chico, algo la empujaba a ir mas y mas rápido en su lugar Ezra le costaba se sentía cansado, pero lo atribuía a estar enfermo

se supone que yo llegue primero-Ezra

-Bien adelante-Sabine se detuvo para daemrce cuenta de que estaba serca del techo

Ezra le ayudó a subir a la chica, Sabine fue directamente a admirar el paisaje

-Ejem...-Ezra se movió para que ella viera una manta en el suelo y una cesta de comida-No se que clase de comida te guste mas pero pues... Soy lo suficientemente listo para cocinarte postres y comidas ricas, obviamente se de lo tradicional de Lothal, Hera me enseña de ryloth y Kanan de Curuscant... Pero claro Zeb me dijo que me alejara de sus waffles

Era comenzó a sacar la comida, pastel de chocolate mandaloriano (Chocolate azteca), ensalada cucuscariana (Ensalada cesar), pastel rocoso de manzana de ryloth (Un strudel) y desde lothal toca piedras

-¿Cuando lo hiciste?-Sabine

tal vez no lo notes pero cuando no soy técnico, striper, jedi, un idiota, un enfermo, soldado o piloto, estoy en la cocina o durmiendo-Ezra

Luego de comer, Ezra guardo los platos y saco una extraña estructura que comenzó a armar

-¿alguna vez pensaste en volar?-Ezra se puso su invento alas de color negras de metal extendidas median dos metros de diámetro, se coloco el arnés de segurudad t se abrocho al cinturon de Sabine

-Di, pero no-Sabine

Era la levanto en sus brazos y se arrojo, Sabine grito y cerro sus ojos, se aferro al chico

-Calma ...te pierdes la vista-Ezra

Sabine abrió sus ojos, estaba volando, dejo que su cuerpo colgara , Ezra cerro las alas y giro un par de veces

-EZRA-Sabine

-Calma... no te dejo caer-Ezra

.

.

Una hora despues

-Ya oscurecio-Se quejo Kanan

-Mj...¿Que opinas?-Hera

-Que son irresponsables-Kanan

-Eso no... esto-Hera le mostro a Kanan un pequeño traje azul

-¿Sabes?, puede ser niño o niña o twi´lek o humano-Kanan

-Tengo 5 meses para tejer-Hera

-Haa... cuando tejes se que algo te molesta...ahora como lo sabre-Kanan

-Calla... ahi vienen-Hera

Ezra y Sabine subieron, ella se paso de largo pero Ezra se quedo en la cabina

-¿tu que opinas Ezra?-Hera

-Eso no tiene cuello-Ezra

-Aggg...-Hera

-Tu clamate, y tu ve a dormir...¿te sientes bien?, estas palido-Kanan

-Me siento como un zombi... un zombi nauseabundo y afebrado...pero tambien me duelen mis huesitos de pescado por el frio-Ezra

-no renuncies a tu empleo de dia-Kanan se levanto y guio a Ezra asia el pasillo- Hera... tu debes comer algo y luego dormir

-Si..kanan-Hera

Ezra fue llevado al cuarto del jedi, este se sento, Kanan le dio barias pastillas y un vaso con agua...

-No me... estoy...sintiendo bien-Comento Ezra entre tos

-¿Quieres vomitar?-Kanan le puso la mano en la frente que ardia, el chico apenas asintio

Ezra se levanto y camino despacio al baño, donde se arrodillo de golpe y volvio todo el estomago, el jedi le sujeto el cabello... no paraba de vomitar luego de 5 minutos, el jedi comenzo apreocuparce, se arrodillo junto a el y le puso la mano en el estomago, Ezra dejo de vomitar, se echo para atras, dejandoce caer en el jedi, lo levanto, el chico ya estaba inconciente, lo llevo a la cama y lo tapo, salio en busca de hera cuando

-Kanan..-Sabine

-Si...¿como sigues?,¿puedo entrar?-KANAN

-Si..-Sabine dio paso al jedi-Siento frio, pero no es el frio normal, pero a la vez es calido..y...logre atraer algo con la fuerza

-Valla...muestrame...atrae esa lata-Kanan

Sabine la atrajo sin problema alguno

El casco-Pidio Kanan y ella lo atrajo-Bueno... ahora tengo que volver con Ezra pero... creo que si te quiere escojer

.

.

.

en el hospital luego de que Ezra se desmayara, Kanan y Sabine hablaron

-¿como te va?-Kanan

-Bien...-Sabine

-¿Te acepta o te rechaza?-Kanan

-Sin cambios.. no creo que la fuerza me acepte como otro jedi mas... no es posible...-Sabine

-Lo es o sera si tu la aceptas tambien... tu cuerpo al aceptarla producira mas... El de Ezra ara lo mismo cuando sienta la necesidad-Kanan

.

.

Continuara

 _ **Ahhhg me siento mal... estoy de luto... si alguien mas ya sabe como termina la temporada tengo que hablar de eso... lo juro...**_


	5. Chapter 5

Sangre y resplandor

Capitulo 5:Pesadillas

Ezra ya estaba mejorando, tomaba té con Hera en el cuarto del jedi pero aun estaba muy pálido y tembloroso

-¿ya estas mejor?hera

-Un poco...-Ezra

-Bien... Trata de dormir-Hera le beso la frente y le retiro el vaso

bueno...-Ezra se acomodo junto a la pared para dormir, Hera paoago las luces y se sentó a un lado del niño y lo chiqueo un rato-Me siento mal de que yo duerma y ustedes .e tengan que cuidar

-¿Quieres umque duerma contigo?-Hera

-Kanan dijo que descansaras-Ezra

-De acuerdo pero primero voy por otra manta mas gruesa-Hera se levanto y dirigió a la salida

-Hera ...se quejó Sabine en la puerta de su habitacion

-¿Que tienes?,¿Te sientes mal?hera

-Me duele aqui-Sabine le mostró las parte baja de su abdomen

Hera entro a su cuarto

-¿Sangras?-Hera

-¿Que?...¿De donde?-Sabine

Hera le señalo la entrepierna

-¿Por que sangraria?sabine

-Bajate el pantalon-Hera

Sabine se lo bajo, no le daba pena en la academia las mujeres se bañaban y cambiaban todas en un solo cuarto...había un par de gotas de Sangre en su ropa interior, la chica se asusto y la twi'lek sonrrio

-Ya regreso-Hera salio y al poco tiempo volvio-Cambiate de pantaletas

-Aja...Data la vuelta-Sabine, Hera obedeció...-Ya...

-Ahora-Hera abrió la bolsa que llevaba-Metelo dentro

-ajam...-Sabine

-Y bueno te dejare algunas toallas para unos días, se debe cambiar seguido y... Pasara cada mes-Hera

-¿Que?-Sabine se quejo del dolor-¿Y por que duele?

-Son cólicos...te dolerá hasta que pase tu periodo..comenzaba a creer que nunca sangrarias-Hera

-Aggg...Esto no lo explicaron en la academia... Solo dijieron que luego nos operarian-Sabine se sentó en su mesa

-Calma...¿si sabes lo demás?-Hera

no...-Sabine

-Bueno en cierta fecha del mes antes de que sangres pues... Puedes quedar como yo-Hera señalo su barriga

-Ha... Bueno de ahí e. Adelante ya se lo que pasa -Sabine se quejo-¿Con que se me quita el dolor?

-Agua caliente o quedar e quieta...-Hera

-¿Como lo soportas?-Sabine

-Mi período es irregular hace meses que no tengo, pero es cuando no quiero salir de mi cuarto-Hera

,-Seguire tu ejemplo-Sabine

-¿Otra cosa?-Hera

no...Gracias-Sabine la barazo de la nada

La puerta se abrió y entro Ezra con la cabeza baja y. Balbuceando

-¿Sabes?...hay personas que tocan la puerta-Sabine

Ezra no respondió en su lugar se dirigió a la pared donde siguió caminando sin avanzar

-!Ezra¡-Zeb

-Aqui esta-Le respondió Hera

El lazat entro y no paso mucho para que llegara el jedi

-Alejate...alejate...vete..no..no...no...no me toques... Lo siento...lo siento tanto-Ezra comenzó a hacer ruidos como si llorara

Kanan le hiba a tocar el hombro para sacudirlo y despertarlo cuando

no lo vallas a despertar-Hera le advirtió -Cargalo y acuestalo

Kanan obedeció y se llevo al niño que se acurrucó en sus brazos

-¿Por que es sonamubulo?Zeb

se da por un trauma muy fuerte... Tiene miedo-Hera

siempre...habla dormido y la mayoría pide perdón dice no te creo o es mentira, vas a matarme o ...no quiero vivir aquí...Zeb

-¿"no quiero vivir aqui"?-Hera

-Yo lo escuche una vez pero estaba despierto y sentado en el barandal de su torre... Se veía muy triste... Un día antes de que se escapara-Sabine

pero no es una frace completa ... Esta fuera fe contexto-Hera

de todos modos... Nosotros no lo conocemos muy bien... Si llevamos 6 meses con el pero...Francky lo vio nacer y crecer...co. Nosotros no se abre-Zeb

-habla solo segyido-Hera

-Pues si pero... No sabemos...-Sabine

pero mejor... Vallamos a dormir ya son las 10-Hera

-Bien-Zeb y Hera se retiraron

Hera se fue al cuarto del jedi, Ezra estaba despertando

-¿Te sientes bien?-Kanan

no...-Ezra se tallo los ojos

-¿Fiebre?-Hera

-Si..-Kanan le puso la mano en la frente

-Solo voy a ...dormir...-Ezra se encojio contra la pared

-Pues yo en la pared y luego Emtu y luego Ezra-Hera

-Echo...-Kanan

Todos se acomodaron pero... Ezra al estar temblando, con fiebre y de cuerpo frio quedo en el el medio de la pareja, estaba abrazado a Hera fuertemente entre temblores que no cesaban, ella lo acariciaba de su cabello, Kanan se preocupaba por sus dos enfermos

-Tu ¿como te sientes?-Kanan

Hera le levato la mirada, tomo una mano del jedi y la puso en su bientre

-Se...mueve-Hera

Kanan sonrrio intensamente y dejo su mano ahi mientras se quedaba dormido...

Sueño de Kanan

Hera estaba acostada con un bebe a su lado este eataba envuekto en una manta...no se podia distinguir nada ademas de un vib... ..vib...viiiiiiii...Hera estaba muerta y el bebe lloraba

.

Sueño de Ezra

Corria por una ciudad cuando un cuerpo cayo a su lado Sabine sangrando, kuego Hera, y Kanan...corrio en direccion opuesta cuando callo su madre y le dijo

-No mi niño...-Mira

-No...yo no-Ezra se acerco a ayudarla cuabdo recibio una patada en ek hombro y callo de espaldas

-No me arrepiento-Aria lo atravezo un sable rojo

.

Sueño de Hera

Mmmmmm ...Crarne...mmmmmm...chocolate...tengo hambre...deberia comer...si...voy a comer...aggg...pero tengo asco...mmmm...¿que ago?...mmm...le preguntare a...Sabine...no...no...debe estar dormida...mejor a Kanan

Kanan desperto de golpe

-Hera...-susurro

-Mama...-Ezra se levanto co. Un dolor intenzo en la espalda y el pecho

-Tengo hambre...-Comento Hera sentada en ek bkrde de la cama

Ezra y Kanan se viero asustados

-¿Se sienten bien?-Herae puso la mano ena frente a ambos y los dos ardian...

-Yo estoy bien-Contesto cincero Kanan

-,no...voy a vokver el estomago-Ezra se lavanto y se diriguio al baño

-¿mal sueño?-Hera se puso la playera amarrilla del jedi Pues habia dormido con una playera sin mangas y hacia frio en la nave

-Uno...no muy malo...-Kanan se levanto y la beso en la frente cubierta por su gorro-Ven...vamos a comer un poco...¿que se te antoja?

-No sé... Tengo antojo y asco a la vez... Pero no decido entre un sanwich de queso o un vaso de leche con chocolate-Hera hizo circulos en su abdomen como simbolo universam de Hera para decirle "muero de habre...alimentame o te como"

Ambos caminaron a la cocina donde

-¿Ustedes tampoco pueden dormir?-Zeb estaba sentado en la mesa con Sabine que dibujaba grarabatos sin sentido

-no...¿ustedes?-Kanan

-Pesadillas...-Zeb señalo a Sabine

-Orribles...-Comenro Sabine mirando su dibujo

Hera se sento a su lado y le tomo la mano izquierda, sabine recargo su cabeza en Hera y se puso a llorar...era algo extraño que Sabine llorara tanto como que Zeb tubiera dolor de estomago, Hera no quisiera salir de la cabina del piloto o Kana. Enfermara...Hera la abrazo y la mandaloriana le correspondio...Ezra entro a la cocina con un tono verde en el rostro

-¿Mejor?...-Kanan le dio unas palmadas en la espalda

-No...-Ezra salio corriendo

,-Hay que darle algo...-Zeb

-Un ... Le are un remedio...-Hera sobo la espalda de Sabine quien la solto y volvio a su dibujo

La twi'lek se levanto y en un molcajete (olvide el nombre usado en laboratorio) y comenzo a mezclar y machacar hojas e hirbas oara cuando volvio Ezra el remedio estaba listo incluso burbujeaba, Hera le tapo la nariz y chico abrio la boca donde le virtio el remedio, Ezra se sento al lado de Sabine... Y se le recargo por su mal estar, Ella also la mirada y lo acosto en sus piernas...Ezra comenzo a roncar suavemente

-Pronto se sentira mejor-Kanan puso sanwiches de queso estilo "jedi" (Un pan, queso blanco, queso amarillo, cotaje, panela, botanero, chedar, jalapeño, crema, pan y una acietuna...¿do de esta lo jedi?...en que a Kanan le da flojera hacerlo con las manos usa la fuerza)-Son 18...¿te alcanzan Hera?

-No como tanto-Hera le golpeo el hombro

Todos comenzaron a comer cuando...Ezra se rodo al suelo, se levanto de golpe y se dio en la cabeza

-Ag...-Ezra salio a gatas de la mesa

-¿Y ahora como te sientes?-Zeb

-Igual... Si muero...Que Zeb no toque mis cosas-Ezra

-Si claro niño...¿cuanto puede caber en tu mochila?-Zeb

-4Mudas de ropa, medici as, comunicadores, rastreadores, creditos y otros tantos de cosas-Ezra se sujeto el estomago

-ve a dormir...boca abajo...en la orilla para que te de el aire y te vaje la fiebre-Kanan

-aja...Sabine...¿te te te te gusto gusto tu regalo?-Ezra se puso rojo

-Si...gracias-Sabine

Ezra se marcho directo a dormir

.

.

Unas horas después ya todos se habían acomodado para dormir, Hera y Sabine en el cuarto de la piloto, jedi y padawan...lazat y...el...Chopper y Nave...

-Haaaaa...-Grito Ezra fuertemente

Kanan se levanto de golpe...el chico ni estaba acostado...todos salieron corriendo al pasillo donde oyeron nuevamente el grito, el jedi salto a la zona de carga do de recibió un golpe y callo al suelo mojado de sangre...

...

Sabine despertó, estaba encadenada de muñecas, cintura y tobillos que le pesaban... Dificultosamente se levanto y camino a la ventanilla de la puerta ...no había nada mas...oscuridad...llantos...gritos...sufrimiento...no conocía nada de lo que alcanzaba a ver, oler o escuchar... Ademas de los gritos de Ezra...

-No mires-Le grito una voz que estrello una espada contra la ventanilla y eompio el cristal...

Perdonen la ortografía lo escribí en mi cel...yo y mis extraños finales...tratare de escribir esto sangriento... Después de todo se llama Sangre y resplandor...que la fuerza los acompañe

.

. y ahora una guía de 4 pasos para sobrevivir en el universo star wars

1-No te cases con un Skywalker... Padme y Han murieron

2-No seas amigo de un Skywalker... Obi-Wan y Qui-Gon jin murieron

3-No te involucres con un Skywalker...-Obi-Wan, Han solo y rebeldes amigos murieron

4-No seas un Skywalker... Luke, Anakin, Padme, Han...murieron


	6. Chapter 6

**_Sangre y resplandor_**

 ** _Capitulo 6:Jake y Casey_**

Sabine se hizo hacia atrás cayendo al suelo húmedo

-¿Donde estoy?-Pregunto Sabine

en el mar de sangre-Respondio u a voz pequeña y dulce

-¿Quien eres?...¿que lugar es este?-Sabine

-Mi nombre es Neit Jones aquí en el mar de sangre pero mi papa dice que solo aquí...afuera soy Neit Bridger...tu debes ser Sabine-Neit salio de la sombras de una esquina...camino lento hasta ella y le extendió una mano y la mandaloriana la tomo

-¿Ezra es tu papa?-Sabine se inco frente a la niña que vestia un traje como el de Ezra solo que de color negro, no tenia Zapatos ni botas, su piel era pálida, su cabello era azul como el de Ezra pero sus ojos blancos y miraban cualquier cosa con ternura

-Aqui no se llama así mi papa aquí se llama Casey Jones y su novia es Jake Oroku, pero ella no es mi mama...-Neit tomo la muñeca de Sabine y la llevo a donde salían las cadenas y las soltó, luego las del cuerpo-Ahora vamos con la otra mujer

Neit la guió pero siempre llevaba una mano al frente extendida como si buscara sentir algo, Abrió la puerta de la celda y entro

-¿Sabine?-Hera la miro...la twi'lek estaba solo con una playera del jedi, un pantalón suelto y su gorro pero no atada

Hera-Sabine la abrazo

Pronto entraron Zeb y Kanan acompañados de una chica y Ezra, Mas atrás iba Chopper Kanan iba solo con su pantalón y una playera sin mangas, Zeb llevaba su traje, Ezra estaba solo con un short y solo eso además de estar bañado en sangre todo el abdomen y parte d las piernas además de sangrar por la boca y la nariz, Neit camino en el medio del jedi y el Lazat y se abrazo a las piernas de Ezra...al lado del chico sangrante estaba Jake...de un lindo traje negro de cuero entallado y de cabello suelto

-Ya...vamonos-Jake camino a la puerta -¿Que esperan una invitación?...muevanse y sigan lo

Ezra comenzó a caminar y fue seguido por Sabine, Hera, Kanan, Zeb, Chopper y Jake, salieron del pasillo y entraron a una cúpula subterránea llena de escaleras, Había tanto que ver que no te alcanzaba la mirada, Balcones con ropa colgada, Mujer a hombres y uno que otro niño caminando por todos lados reuniéndose en sectores por decirlo de esa manera, Ezra cargo a Neit y comenzó a subir unas escaleras

-¿por que la carga?...Ella puede subir sola-Kana. Me comentó a Hera molesto

es que ella es diferente-Comento Jake

-¿Diferente?-Zeb

-Soy ciega-Neit

no lo pareces..caminas muy bien sin tropiezos-Hera

-Soy inteligente...como mi papa...-Neit

-¿Tu padre?... ¿qyien es?-Kanan

-Casey ...o como ustedes lo conocen Ezra...-,Neit abrazo el cuello de Ezra quien estaba con el rostro rojo al limite

-¿Y tu madre?-Preguntó agresivo el jedi

no se...pero el habla mucho de Sabine Wren...que es muy linda...que le gusta-Neit explicaba

-Neit...callate por favor-Dijo Ezra entre dientes

Sabine se puso roja al escuchar que el chico hablaba de ellos

-Ya ...aquí...-Ezra abrió una puerta incertando un código había demaciadas mujeres y bebes todas levantaron la mirada a Ezra camino en el medio hasta una anciana a la cual le entrego a Neit

-¿Como esta mi niño?-la anciana acaricio el rostro del niño poniendo cuidado en su mejilla con las cicatrices

-Traigo a dos mujeres-Ezra mostró a Sabine y a Hera

-¿Como pienzas que las acepten que se quede en con las ilegitimas?-Anciana

-Hera esta esperando los dominantes solo quieren virgenes-Ezra

-¿Y la muchacha?-Anciana

lo de siempre...are que me la den...solo debo ganar...además nunca les ago nada-Ezra

-Yo me encargo de que las cuiden-Anciana se levanto-Aceoten a estas dos mujeres, Vista las como nosotras...y a la mas joven preparen la para ... Una noche con nuestro siguiente lider-anciana

Barias mujeres jóvenes tomaron de la mano a las dos rebeldes y las separaron guiándolas en direcciones distintas

aquí...mis compañeros esperaran a las mujeres-Ezra salio del cuarto y se encontró con Jake quien lo golpeo en la cara con puño cerrado

pues aver como la convencer que duerma contigo-,Jake

-soy...un idiota... -Ezra

-dime algo que no sepa-Jake le dio dos fundas de katanas y dos de cuchilloos de luna creciente además de sus "alas"-Andando... Ya va a empezar

Ezra y Jake caminaron descalzos entre la multitud que se reunía en las gradas que daban a un escenario de tierra, entraron pero Jake se quedo en la puerta al lado de un señor viejo, de un cuerpo normal como el de rex, solo que este tipo tenia cabello negro y crespo

que bueno que llegas-Jack se acerco a recibirlo con un empujon, Jack estaba vestido de la misma nera que lo estaba el padawan-pense que no podria matarte hoy

-Disculpame estaban preparando a mi virgen de hoy-Ezra

-No exaseger en tu victoria-Jack

-¿Quien dijo que celebrare con ella?...es solo placer-Ezra

-Aprendes rapido...Pero cierra esa boca y ponte en tu marca...¿Esas armas son las que utilizara?-Jack miro lo que yebaba Ezra encima

-No temas, las Katanas son para imprecionar-Ezra camino a una marca blanca que dibidia la arena en dos y se quedo del lado izquierdo, en la pared estaba escrito Ilejitimos y al contrario Dominantes

Mathai Krim salio por otra puerta poniendo la mano en el hombro de Jack, esta vez no tenia su casco asi que cualquiera podia ver la cicatriz que atravesaba su rostro, algunos ilejitimos se dibertian crenado historias de como le hicieron esaq cicatriz aunque nadie sabia la verdad claro que habia historias mas fantaseosas que otras

version de la cicatriz/ narrada por Ezra

Estábamos comiendo en tu cuarto pribado, entonces tu cocinero te llevo filete de bacta pero segun Mathai estaba demaciado salada la carne, asi que tomo su enorme espada y le corto la cabeza, pero un ojo quedo atrapado en su bigote, ¿mencione que tenia bigote?, entonces tome la espada para quitarcelo pero...ups, se me paso la mano pues no estoy acostumbrado qa algo tan grande, entonces le corte el rostro...

Actual

-Espero que des pelea...Jones-Mathai

-Por su puesto...-Ezra saco sus cuchillos de luna creciente y presumió con algunos movimientos con ellos

-Bien...-Mathai se alejo junto con Jake y el otro hombre hacia un palco para ver la pelea, Matahi extendio los brazaos acia arriba y grito para todos-¡Nos encontramos aqui para obtener a un nuevo lider supremo para los Dominantes y los ilejitimos, este gobernara el mar de sangre con puño de hierro y su palabra sera ley¡

-¡Seran 5 enfrentamientos entre Jack croot reprecentando a los dominates¡...¡y Casey Jones de los ilejitimos!... Jack tiene la edad necesaria para reprezentar a su lejion, y Casey peleara por el titulo no solo para que el lo domine solo sino tambien con Jake Oroku!-Greck...el señor pues

-¡Para ganar la primera ronda su oponente debe rendirse!...¡el ganador le dara a su lejion el beneficio de comer bien este dia y el... tendra a la virgen que ya escojieron ademas de tener el placer de dormir en el palco de la gloria!-Jake... el palco de la gloria era un aposento adaptado con todos los lujos posibles

-¡COMENCEMOS!-Mathai

Ezra saco las katanas y las sujeto firmemente pero no ataco en su lugar dio un paso atras...y mejor guardo las Katanas, se puso en pocicion de pelea, con las piernas fleccionadas, espalda erguida y los brazos al frente como para detener algo...Jack rio suavemente peroa causa de que todo estaba en cilencio su risa se oyo imponente, desfundo su espada y levanto con ambas manos, Ezra sonrrio y se le arrojo a la cintura de Jack haciendo que soltara la espada, croot quedo en el suelo pero antes de poderce levantar, el ojiazul ya estaba de pie con la espada de su oponente, Ezra la tomaba con ambas manos frente a su cara...

..

.

Con las mujeres

Hera ya estaba con Kanan, con ascos muy fuertes, el jedi entre buscar explicaciones, penso en hablar con Neit...era una niña, lo que preguntara le responderia

-Neit...-Se atrevio el jedi

-¿SI?-Neit giro la cabeza a donde se oia la voz del jedi

-¿Donde tiene a Sabine?-Kanan

-La estan preparando para entregarcela a mi papa-Neit

-¿Entregarcela?-Hera

-Neit... ve a jugar yo les explico-La anciana se sento frente al jedi y la Twi´lek-Soy Jona... yo me encargo de cuidar a Neit cuando no estan Jake o Casey

-Pero...sabine-Kanan

-La mujer esta siendo vestida y arreglada para que duerma con Casey-Jona

-No, no no... ella no aceptara tener que hacer el amor con Ezra-Kanan

-No lo aran, y el no la obligara, es solo para que los dominantes no la quieran, la reclamara como una ilejitima... asi como a ustedes-Jona

-A nosotros-Zeb

-A ustedes los puede traer como guardias y a Hera por ser twi´lek cualquieras pensara que la tiene como esclaba...pero bueno Casey puede incluso reclamas a la muchacha como su futura, como siguiuente lider puede tener las mujeres que el quiera... todas las jovenes que ven aqui de entre 13 y 18 supuestamente son de el, pero es mentira todas o la mayoria tienen otro amor secreto para los dominates... Casey les brinda seguridadsolo por entrar a un cuarto y pasar la noche con el... pero el y todas siguen virgenes...-Jona

Sabine entro de nuevo al cuarto vesdtida con ropa blanca, un vestido hasta la rodilla, de un hombro, la ropa estaba muy pegada, yebaba debajo un pequeño pantalon negro que le cubria hasta la rodilla, sus piernas y brazos estaban pintados de colores brillantes, siguiendo patrones muy definidos...

.

.

Pelea

Ezra dejo caer la espada justo en la entrepierna de Jack, quien grito antes de que la espada lo tocara

-Me rindo-Jack

Ezra sujeto la espada quien aun no alcanzaba a tocarlo...

...

Creen su vercion de la cicatriz


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sangre y resplandor**_

 _ **Capitulo 7: Sangre o resplandor**_

-Sabia que recapacitarias-Ezra le guiño el ojo y se volvio al palco y levanto los brazos victoriozo, cuando

Jack le salto al cuello con un cuchillo pequeño, Ezra se inco y alejo rapidamente, boto la espada lejos y saño las Kanatanas, las sujeto firmemente y espero

-Tu no eres rival-Jack levanto la mano y alguien le arrojo un blaster, apunto y disparo

Ezra trataba de pensar en algo, pero cuando lo pensó, salto y el disparo le dio un la pierna izquierda, directo en la rodilla, extendio las alas y planeo sobre Jack, aun con las Katanas en las manos y un chico disparandole, Jack atino a un ala y Ezra callo, no se levantaba, quedo cubierto por las alas a las cuales Jack les disparaba,Pateo una ala dejando a la vista a Ezra sangrando de la boca y la frente, Jack lo levanto y azotó contra el suelo, el chico apenas se quejo, Jack se acerco a su cuello cuando,Ezra se levanto de golpe y lo nokeo, Jack se desplomo y no se levanto

.

.

Hera volvió el estomago una y otra vez, la anciana la había llevado un balcón que daba a el drenaje de mandalore, el jedi le sovaba el estomago por ratos sin dejar de pensar en que hacer

-Termine...-Hera escupió

-¿Segura?, te vez algo verde-Kanan

que mal chiste-Hera

Kanan la abrazo y la acompaño a sentarce con sabine, quien tenia la cabeza baja y miraba de reojo a todas las mujeres

-¿Que te preocupa?-Hera le tomo la mano y le indico a Kanan que se fuera con Zeb

-¿Por que aquí todas tienen u. Cuerpo como el tuyo y yo no?-Sabine

-Tu cuerpo es diferente -Hera

-Eso ya lo note-Sabine

-Bueno mira, yo soy twi'lek asi es mi especie, incluso mi oadre tiene una cintura pequeña, Nick no tanto y Gobi...obiamente no ...pero el fue de herwncia asi eran sus padres, ¿como era el cuerpo de tu madre?-Hera

-Delgada...de cintura pequeña, cabello largo de color castaño claro casi rubio y...sus ñechos eran como los tuyos-Sabine se le recargo

-El cuerpo de todos es diferente...Zeb tiene cintura y no todos los lazat tenian, Ezra ...el tiene cyepo de mujer de revista y Kanan No tiene o bueno si pero es dificil encontrarcela-Hera

Neit se les hacerco con una mochila, la de Ezra

-¿Sabine?-Neit se sento

-Ajam...-Sabine

Neit busco la mano de laa chica

-Casey dijo que te gusta pintar-Neit

-¿Quien?-Sabine

-Mi papa...aqui se llama Casey para que no sepan quoen es en verdad y Jake es Jaina pwro le gusta mas Jake...aqui es algo asi como tradicional que se pinte...la cara, el cuerpo o las ñaredes...pero tienes que contar u a historia y en esta mochila hay barias-Neit

-¿Y que pinto?-Sabine

-ru siempre tienes algo que pintar-Hera

-Pero es el mismo símbolo siempre no cuenta ninguna historia-Sabine

se que lograras algo hermoso-Neit la jalo a un cuarto o mas bien otra cúpula en donde había o se notaba algo así como u. Cuarto o vivienda de paredes grisaceas-Hoy tu y Casey dormirán aquí

-Ajam...-Sabine no ponía mucha atención solo pensaba en cualquier dibujo posible que fuera una historia...

-¿Quieres a mi papa?-Neit

-Si...-Sabine

-¿eres mi mami?-Neit

Sabine dejo caer una lata de pintura

..

.

Jake se acerco a Ezra y le revolvio el cabello

-Te adoro-Jake

Grek se acerco y discretamente les susurro

-Deben ...ya saben que-Grek

Jake y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ezra quien bajo la cabeza oensando en Sabine "si la beso le miento...pero debo hacerlo", casey beso a jake en los labios y la cargo aaun con el ontenzo dolor que sentia, jake, casey y Grek comenzaeon a caminar direcro a una pierta que tenia grabado un gato de Loth, El adulto se sento en una silla y los dos jovenes frente a el

-Te fue bien...Ez-Grek

-Gracias...no crei lohrarlo...digo me lleva 4 años-Ezra

-Si, pero tu eres mucho mas agil-Grek suspiro-tengo entendido que trajiste amigos, por decirlo asi ademas de una virgen, una esclava twi'lek, un lazat, un hombre y un droide

una virgen, un hombre, un lazat, una twi'lek embarazada y un droides -Ezra

-Trajo a Sabine-Jake

Ezra se sonrrojo

-¿La chica de la cual tartamudeas?-Grek

-Si...es la virgen, que se supone me quedo por vencer en la primera pelea-Ezra sonrrio

no quiero relaciones mas aya de besos entre tu y ella...y traiganlos-Grek

-Si..-Jake

.

.

Luego de un rato estaban todos en el cuarto del gato de loth, Sabine le pidió a Ezra hablar a solas

-¿Le hablas de mi a Neit?-Sabine

-Si...-Ezra

ella pregunto si yo era su madre...me asuste y le dije que solo era tu amiga pero parecía triste-Sabine

-Si...no te preocupes ...además ni yo soy su padre...-Ezra

-¿No?-Sabine

no...veras en un incendio hace tres años, yo y Jake entramos pues había gritos de ayuda, una mujerse estaba quemando, gritaba de dolor y habia una bebe en la. Cuna...la carge y me la lleve, Jeke dijo que estaba loco y pues...pase por mucho para aorender a cuidarla...luego de 6 meses nos dimos cuenta que estaba ciega y...trate de protegerla de mas lo se...pero aprende rapido es muy inteligente y atrevida...me sorprenden sus dibujos oues si tienen forma...ultimamwnte hacenuna semana le dio fiebre de loth pero aun sigue algo enferma...calma..te ara preguntas ...asi es ella-Ezra

-Bien..-Sabine

-Ya se qyiere dormir-Jake le entrego a Neit a Ezra quien laa recargo contra su pecho

-¿Por que Neit?-Kanan

significa ...Nada...Es...Imposible si...Tu lo deseas...mi madre siempre me lo decia-Ezra se sentó en el suelo pues ya no había mas sillas para el

-¿Como que hora es?-Jake

-An de ser las 2 am-Jake

-Ya ...los van a encerrar hasta las 3 pm-Grek se levantó y le estiro la mano a Sabine

-¿A donde la llevan?-Kanan

no te preocupes, Ezra se portara bien con ella-Grek, sabine tomo su mano y se levanto

Ella y Ezra fueron llevados al cuarto donde había estado Sabine, ya no solo estaban la cama sino cojines, sabanas bordadas y comida, la ouerta se cerro con llave

-Duerme tu...-Ezra se animo a darle un beso en la mejilla

-Ezra...yo...no...se si...pues...llegue a tener otro momento a solas...contigo-Sabine comenzo a temblar y beso al chico ennlos labios

Ezra le correspondió, se levanto un poco de puntas y se siguieron besando, Ezra sin su playera dejaba a la vista su abdomen, Brazos y piernas definidos, Sabine dejo caer el vestido blanco quedando en una playera de tirantes y el pantalón corto...Ezra comenzó a respirar mas despacio y profundo al igual que ella, las manos del chico en la cintura de ella, Sabine le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos, ella se quito la playera

-¿Que pasa?-Ezra

no se...¿Te gusta?-Sabine se acerco mas a el

-Si...y ...¿a ti?-Ezra

-Si...-Sabine se quito el bra...

Ezra puso sus manos en sus pechos y luego el se bajo el shortjunto con el bóxer, la guió a la cama do de el le quito a ella las pantaletas, la chica se acostó a su lado, se taparon y continuaron besandoce, el chico se le encino...y...(Yo no les sigo espesificando hay inventenle ustedes )

.

.

no confio-Kanan se acostó al lado de Hera en una cama de la cual veía a Zeb y a Jake dormida con Neir y a Grek en otra cama...y Chop en la esquina

-Es lo quesebes hacer ahora mas que nunca-Hera sintio escalofrio y un golpe al corazon

-¿que tienes?-Kanan

-Mi padre...algo le pasa-Hera abrazo al jedi y escucho su corazon hasta dormirce

.

.

Los dos chicos agotados luego de un buen tiempo quedaron frente a frente...se acariciaron y reflexionaron de lo que paso

"ella y yo..."-Ezra

"Los dos...ahora ya no somos"-Sabine

"y yo la"-Ezra

"si lo"-Sabine

-Te amo-Ezra le beso el cuello y la abrazo

-Yo a ti...-Sabine lo abrazo de la cintura y se quedaron dormidos

.

.

.Continuara

Agggg...me gusto, la verdad si...pero lo que no es que el capital pasado no hubo comentarios :'(...pero bueno...nuevo capi...


	8. Chapter 8

_Sangre **y resplandor**_

 _ **Capítulo 7: presentimientos**_

 _ **Okawaii (Es simple "okey ^•_•^"...abreviado "ok" pero todo kawaii)...ja ja ja no...bueno que nada una cinc era disculpa no me he sentido bien ú y con mi dolor de cabeza no se si quejarme, hacer tareas o escribir...bueno tarea no esa la ago ena escuela y no no es por ser nert es por que en una clase de 50 minutos con una actividad que debería tomarme toda la clase...la ago en 10 o 20 minutos y pues me aburro...con decirles que en 4 meses de tiempo extra o de sobra entre clases pase de dibujos que al mostrarlos mis amigos quedaba. -_- no me importa..y ahora sus caras son como de *_*, _ regalamelo... Y antes me quedaba Porfi. Se dibujar y ahora soy como...de que hablas aun No lo termino...mi problema solo dibujo anime o star wars o zentangleart...**_

Ezra abrió sus ojos viendo a la mandaloriana durmiendo tranquilamente como si ñu hubiera pasado nada, El chico se levanto, seguía estando desnudo así como ella, Sabine despertó viendo a Ezra vistiéndose con una playera negra y un pantalón del mismo color

-¿Dormiste bien?-Comento Ezra

-Si...¿tu?-Sabine

-He dormido mejor-Ezra

Sabine pensó en donde estaba su ropa pues no la veía

-A quien tienes-Ezra le paso un vestido hasta la rodilla de color negro

gracias -Sabine admiro un momento como el chico se vestía no ahora ya no podría decir que el era un muchacho o un chico era...un hombre...nunca lo vio de esa manera pero cuaanfo lo vio nuevamente esa mañana se veía menos infantil que hacia unos días, Ambos de vistieron, Ezra caminaba de frente saludando a todos los que vestían de negro mientras los que vestían de blanco le escupían, no tardaron mucho para llegar a una mesa en el centro de todas las personas que comían

-Sabine-Comento Zeb feliz de verla

-Hola..-Sabine se sentó a su lado-¿Que tienes Hera?

Hera y rompio en llanto acurrucandoce en Kanan quien tambien se veia triste

Chop se acerco y le dijo lo habia pasado

-¿Que?-Sabine temblo de escalofrios

Ezra agacho la mirada como si hubiera sido su culpa

-Si...al padre de Hera y a barios twi'leks fueron atacados en una envoscada en Ryloth y...Cham...fue el mas grave...-Kanan acaricio la nuca de Hera quien lloro mas fuerte-Tivo un Infarto y esta muy grave...Nick lo cuida solo...Aneit su esposa no esta...evacuaron gran oarte de la ciudad, Govi y numa tambie. Resultaron eridos peeo se los llevaron a la otra ciudad capital del planeta...

-Puedo Hacer que los saquen de aquí...hoy luego de la pelea...para que ella este con el-Comento Ezra con la cabeza baja

será difícil...comentó Jake hacercandose con greck y Neit

-Si podremos...-Ezra miro sonrriente a Jake

-Bien...sabelotodo-Jake sento a neit a la mesa-Ya deberiamos irnos...

-si...-Ezra

-Oero hay que dejar a las mujetes de paso-Jake

-Bien...Sabine...Hera...Neit-Ezra les pidio que lo siguieran y las dejo en el mismo cuarto que la otra vez

Ezra y Jake siguieron caminado juntos y tomados de la mano saludando a los de negro y aborreciendo a los de blanco, no fue mucho lo que caminaron tan solo 20 minutos y unos 100 o 200 metros hasta la arena de pelea donde había peleado Casey el día anterior

-¿Y...?-Jake

-¿Que?-Ezra

no te agas yo se que la delores te gusta-Jake suspiro-Siempre te gustaron de pelo largo y de colores

-¿Por eso te lo despintaste?-Ezra

-No...-Jake movio su cabello y saco unos pasadores de este dejando caer sus mechas de color rojo e. El fleco del lado derecho aazul y del ltro verde-Aun esyan aqui

-Pero no simpre gustan del mismo tipo-Ezra

-Altas mayores que tu, delgadas, que te traten mal al inicio, coquetas pero no contigo y co. Un talento...-Jake

-Si si claro-Ezra se quedo parado a la mitad de la arena, Jake se acerco y lo vio como si le doliera algo

-¿Todo bien?-Jake le dio unas palmadas suaves en su abdomen

no..-Gruño como respuesta, elevo la mirada y salio corriendo en dirección al baño...

.

.

-¿Que hisiste anoche?-Hera

-¿Segura que quieres hablar te vez muy triste?-Sabine recargo su cabeza en ella

(Recuerdo sabine)

Hera y Kanan estaban peleando a gritos en la cañí a de piloto, Zeb entro a su cuarto, la joven mandaloriana ingenua se paro en la puerta cuando el jedi salí y al tropesar con ella, el gruño y entro a su cuarto, Sabine se asomo a la puerta y vio a Hera levantando a Chopper, ella corrió a ayudarla

-¿nos escuchaste?-Hera

todo Lothal los escucho-Sabine

Hera se recargo en los controles con una mano en el rostro, Sabine e la imito causando una leve gracia a la twi'lek, la niña de 13 años se le recargo a hera

-¿podemos matarlo si quieres?...diremos que fue un accidente en un campo de tiro imperoal-Sabine

se vería falso...aun atado no le darán ni un tiro-Hera seco sus lágrimas y abrazo a Sabine

.

(realidad)

hoy no va a funcionar-Hera se volteo asia otro lado cuando noto que todas las mujeres la estaban viendo...las especies de mujeres que estaban en el cuarto no era variada 60% humanas, 20% entre Zaback, 19% entre rodianas y togrutas...y 1% twi'lek-¿Que?

Neit se le acerco

todo estará bien...¿y tu mama?-Neit

Sabine hubiera rogado que la niña viera para hacerle señas que se callara

murió cuando naci-Hera

-¿Como se llamaba?-Neit

-Hera...-Hera sonrió

(Recuerdo de Hera a los 8)

Hera le salto a la espalda de su padre quien río y la arrojo a la cama

papá-Se quejo entre risas

-¿que querías niña?-Cham estaba apresurado

en la escuela me dejaron de tarea que preguntara por que mi nombre es Hera-Hera

bueno...como sabes tu madre tenia el mismo nombre, y ahora ya estas tomando el mismo tono de ella...eres en muchos aspecto igual a ella...pero ella queria llamarte Anna pero odiaba su nombre y a mi me encantaba ...asi que ...Hera...por eso te llamas asi...por molestar a tu madre. Te llamas asi-Cham

-Esperaba algo mas importante-Hera le dio un beso y se fue

(Realida)

igual que tu-Neit

-Si...y también lo odio igual que ella-Hera rio y abrazo a la niña

Mientras Sabine quedo boquiabierta

.

.Con Kanan, Zeb y Greck

Entonces...¿quien es realmente el chico que ...vive con nosotros?-Kanan

bueno en su edad temprana me conoció a mi y a Jake cuando visitamos a sus padres para ayudarlos a instalar un nuevo comunicador para hablar del imperio para que no fuera fácil triangular la señal, de inmediato sus padres me pudieron enseñar a los tres niños a pelear así como lo Asia con Jake...cada uno fue nombrado de otra manera pero con el mismo apellido los tres...Jones...no pensaba involucrar a ninguno con todo lo que hay aquí pero un día Ezra le gusto Jake y la beso... Quedo marcado como futuro líder de los ilejitimos... Los que vestimos de negro y Jack un chico mayor que el por 4 años el futuro líder de los dominantes...los de blanco...ambos deben pelear para que uno de ellos quede a cargo del mar de sangre que es donde nos enconttamos-Greck

-¿Y sus padres?Zeb

-Sospecho que o Mathai los vendió o fue Ariatne... Pues Ezra estaba aquí y ella fue la única que no se llevaron...Greck

-Y...¿luego de quedar huérfano?-Kanan

no quizo ayuda...pensó que podría solo con su hermana pero no pudo y la envió con Obi-Wan... Luego le conseguir la torre solo para el y ahí se quedo hasta los 8 pero entre los 8 y los 11 le perdimos la pista hasta que un día llego con bolsas llenas de créditos y las repartió en los sectores pobres de Lothal... Nadie mas que el sabe como los obtuvo... Sufrió mucho en su primer año huérfano ...pero a los 12 cuando encontró a Neit.. Se convirtió en otra persona que vivía y luchaba por otra vida..es un buen chico que ve por otros antes que el...igual que sus padres ñu ca buscaron dinero riquezas...solo paz y armonía... El lloro mucho y por eso sonreír, sufrió mucho y ayuda a los demás para no sufrir...aunque claro de vez en cuando debe ser un ladrón negra ayudarce y a los demás ese es otro propocito de los ilegitimos -Greck

pero el es...mi para..-Kanan fue callado por Greck

-Aqyi no se nombra ese templo-Greck

.

.

Sabine mito a las dos empalagosas con odio y tristeza

-Sabine?...¿que tienes?...no me digas que te pones celosa-Hera ya estaba mejor pero el ver a la adolescente se entristeció

-Yo...yo...yo no doy celosa...siento enojo, triztesa como si me apartaran-Sabine

-Esos son celos-Neit

no...son...son...se siente como suelos pero no son celos-Sabine

.

.Ezra

Luego denuncia rato el chico salio del baño Jake lo quería golpear hasta que lo vio, estaba encorvado y encojido con las manos en el abdomen

-¿Vomitaste?-Jeka penso que estaria estrezado

-no...mmmggg...tengo diarrea desde hace unos dias...me duele mucho-,Ezr sentia como se le revolvia el estomago

-Tienes fiebre...palido...con dolor...agggg no puedes pelear asi te atravezara con un cuchillo...vamos a oerder... -Jake lo tomo de ños hombros y lo mito a los ojos

-Estare bien-Ezra aseguro

.

.

Continuara

:Me ayudas...tu eres buena para lo sangriento

Chao chao...el 4o5 de mayo subire un especial de toda la saga de star wars...en un dia comun en el fantasma ...


	9. Chapter 9

Sangre y resplandor

Capitulo 9: solo es un "pequeño" golpe

Kanan miro fijamemte a greck quien se mostraba relajadi cuando se levanto

-¿Greck?-Zeb

-si...-Greck

-¿Que pasara con nosotros?-Zeb

-los sacare pero...dime ¿Kanan?...¿por que le pegaste a Ezra?-Greck

El jedi se sorprendio de ese conocimiento, Zeb en un momento lo dudo pero eso explicaria por que el padawan ya no sr quitaba la playera de manga larga y el pantalon aun que hiciera calor

Recuerdo de Kanan

-!Ezra¡-Grito Kanan desde el cuarto del chico

-¿si?-Ezra estaba detras de el

-¿Que es esto?-Kanan le mostro unas revistas no aptas para el

-No lo sé...tal vez sean de Zeb-Ezra

-mias no son-Comento el Lazat

-Pues mias tampoco y no son de Hera o Sabine-Kanan se mostro enojado

-¿crees que son mias?...no se ni lo que son..-Ezra

-Cuando puedes estas leyendo revistas-Kanan se enojo mas

-si pero son de estas-Ezra saco sus comics

Kanan gruño y empujo al chico a el cuarto (del jedi)

-dime la verdad-Kanan

-No...son mias-Exra hablo enojado

Kanan le quito el traje al niño a la fuerza, Kanan se quito el cinturon y le pego en el hombro

-Kanan...-Ezra lo empujo molesto-Tu no me puedes pegar

-¿no?-Kanan se enfurecio y comenzo a golpearlo barias veces hasta que el chico salio corriendo, mientras se vestia se dirigio a Hera y se puso atras de ella cuando Kanan sali en su busqueda

-Esta castigado un mes-Kanan srñalo a Ezra que lloraba tras la twi'lek que lo abrazo en cuanto el jedi se fue

(actual)

Agradece qur no puedo demandarte-Greck

.

.Ezra y Jake

Ezra estaba temblando en el suelo mientras jake le inyectaba medicina en la vena

-¿Saves que tienes?-Jake

-Creo que tengo salmonella...-Ezra tosio

-te vez muy mal...-Jake le paso la mano por la frente y el estomago en el que se sentia los rapidos movimientos intestinales-¿y si te llevo a descansar?-Jake le retiro la aguja

-No...cof cof...-Ezra abraso su estomago-Hay que entrenar

-Debes descansar un buen rato acostado en la cama...calientito y consetido-Jake lo obligo a levantarce y lo guio a el cuarto donde ella y los demas durmieron

.

Hera y Sabine

-No soy celosa-Gruño Sabine

-tal vez sea ciega pero se que te oyes celosita-Neit

-Hera-Suplico Sabine entre dientes

Hera le revolvio el cabello y se hizo para atras recargandoce Y pensando en lo que dijo Nick

"esta mal y bien, es que pues si fue un infarto y batios golpes pero esta reaccionando bien al medicamento"

-¿sabine?-Hera miro a la chica que parecia tener nausea

-solo tengo frio-Sabine se abrazo

Hera le puso la mano en la frente y la sintio caliente

-¿Fiebre?-Neit

-Si...-Hera suspiro-Neit...podriamos ir a el cuarto para que ella descance

-Si...-Neit se levanto y las guio

.

.

Kanan, chop y Zeb estaban en el cuarto con Greck cuando llegaron Sabine y Hera, zeb cargo a la chica y la recosto de inmediato, ella no se opuso y solo cerro sus ojos mientras la fiebre subia

-¿Greck?-Jake abrio la puerta con Ezra abrasado de ella

-¿Sa s sab sabine?-Ezra se acerco a la chica rogando que solo estubiera dormida

-Tiene fiebre-Neit estba sentada a su lado tomando la mano de la chica y amarrandole una pulcera

-Hay que sacarlos...-Ezra

-¿ahora?...tu tambien no estas muy sanito-Jake

-si..ahora-Ezra destapo a Sabine y la sacudio un poco para ver si despertaba pero Zeb solo la cargo-Vamos

Ezra los guio a una puerta alejada de las personas era la entrada a un drenaje bacio, caminaron un largo rato en la oscuridad

-¿falta mucho?-se quejo Zeb-Cada vez siento su frente mas caliente y su cuerpo mas frio

-No Zeb solo otro medio Kilometro-Ezra se detubo debajo de una luz y miro que el tunel se dibidia en dos

-¿y?-Kanan

-Estoy pensando-Ezra

-Lo que faltaba...no sabea ni donde estamos-Se quejo Kanan Empujando al chico y tirandolo

-Me necesitas -Ezra

-aja...ojala no te vuelva a ver-Kanan

-quisiera ver que haces sin mi-Ezra avanzo al camino de la izquierda

-Vivir feliz-Kanan rio -Ya no me preocupare por otra boca que no hace nada

Ezra se detubo rabioso el hacia mas trabajos que nadie en la nave, hacia unas semanas le dio un ataque de estres por no aber descansado en 9 dias y para descansar tubo que quedarce en cam 5 dias dormido sin apetito y con un orrible dolor de cabeza

-¡yo ago mas trabajo que tu!-Ezra lo empujo y abanzo

-no es verdad-Kanan le dio la vuelta y le pego un cachetada muy fuerte

Ezra saco de su mochila una lampara y la encendio ilumina do el tunel mostrando su mejilla roja y sangrante, se acerco a sabine , se la retiro a Zeb que no se opuso, dejo a la chica en el suelo, le puso un sueter, de su mochila saco otra mas pequeña donde guardos sus cosas propias personales, levanto a la chica y camino otro par de metros hasta otra luz, de un salto salio del tunel, los demas lo siguieron y vieron a lo lejos la nave, Chop salio corriendo en direccion a la nave, le entrego la chica a Zeb y la mochila a Hera, se alejo unos pasos y giro asia ellos en una reberencia

-Les agradesco el apoyo que me otorgaron-Ezra saco un collar y se lo puso a Sabine

-¿que le haces?-Kanan

-Yo no queria tener la religion jedi yo creo en la dama de loth-Ezra se regrezo al tunel y se marcho no sin ante decir- Que les valla bien

chop llego con el espectro y todos subieron, sabine abrio los ojos cansadoa y busco a Hera quien le dio una pequeña sonrrisa, Zeb la ayudo a levantarce

-¿Y Ezra?-Sabine

-Con suerte ya no lo veremos-Kanan, ya estaban en la nave, choper la despego y se diriguio a Ryloth, Zeb llevo a Sabine al cuarto de Hera y la acosto

-¿Como te sientes?-Hera

-un tanto mejor-Sabine toco el collar que era echo con una trozo de hijo muy gruezo y tejido con barias cuentas y plumas ademas de un dije circular y gris que tenia pintado las marcas de un gato de loth

.

.

Continuara

Holi...disculpen que sea corto no me he estado sintiendo bien..aggg me duele todo...

Ustedes serian dominante o ilejitimo ...creen su personaje para participar en esta historia y si quieren diganme de que forma apareceran y que nombre les gustaria

:¿que opinas?

Sabine wren 857:lo se ...una mandaloriana de celositos

Sarah:Que bueno que te guste

Por cierto que opinan de la foto de portada pinte pixel por pixel ...tarde mucho ^~^


	10. Chapter 10

Sangre y resplandor

Capitulo 10:amigas...si...amigas...no piencen mal

Ezra espero a ver que se marcharan y suspiro

-Miren lo que trajo el gato-Kat lynus

Una chica de unos 17 años de pelo azul y largo con un mechon rosa, es un tanto mas alta que Ezra, viste con untraje entallado de color negro pero con detalles blancos, usa una cola de gato atada a la cintura, no lleva zapatos y su piel es naranja

-Kat...-Chillo una voz dulce...yukari yusaki

Yukari yusaki era muy parecida a Kat...pero ella era piel clara casi blanca, vestida con un traje blanco con detalles negros y un gorro donde tenia unas orejas de un conejo

-Y...-Ezra las miro feliz

-¿Vamos a robar?-Kat sonrrio atrevida

-Solo pintate el rostro-Insinuo yukari mostrandole pinturas

-Tal vez...solo un par de...bodegas-Ezra rio suavemente

Kat le arrojo las pinturas (negra, blanco y rojo)

-no me olviden-Jake se acerco con un antifas y una pañoleta negra ademas de un par de blasters

-nunca lo ariamos-Yukari

Ezra se pinto la cara con todo el rostro blanco y los ojos negros ademas de un linea en la boca como si estubiera cosida

.

.

.

El viaje se le acia eterno a Hera quien no soltaba la mano de Sabine que ya se sentia un tanto mejor

-Hera...-Sabine

-mmmm...-Dio como respuesta

-No sientes mi mano mojada?-Sabine

-mmm...no-Hera

-en serio por que ya me estas sacando sangre con tus uñas-Sabine

-mmmm...si...ajaj-Hera

Sabine sacudio su mano para soltarce cuando entro Chop

-Wob wub wooooup-chop(kanan te llama)

-mmmmmm...¿que?-Hera

-Kanan te esta esperando-sabine

-ha...si-Hera camino delante del droide con los hombros caidos hasta llegar al encuentro con el jedi que borro su cara de enfado al verla y que se le colgara del cuello y recargando su cabeza en el corazon

-Todo estara bien-Kanan

Hera dejo salir unas lagrimas

-Nunca debi irme ...debi quedarme con el-hera

-Calma...ya pasaron 10 años-Kanan

-No...no hablo de la primera vez...hace 2 dias...no debi irme-Hera

-el esta bien...-Kanan

La nave comenzaba a decender fuera de la casa de el general Syndulla una casa de un piso arriba y otro bajo tierra, la casa tenia una zona de aterrisajedonde el fantasma estubo por años...habia una tormenta de arena..mala noticia para Zeb

Los rebeldes salieron de la nave y entraron a la casa cubiertos de arena que se sacudieron, hera corrio sin decir nada al cuarto de cham cuando Nick la detubo

-No quieres entrar-Le dijo con voz firme nick

-¿por?-Hera penso lo peor

-la señora Suki nuwee...es la novia de...-Nick sonrrio estupido mientra Hera se enfadaba y abria la puerta

Una twi'lek acarisiaba la cabeza de cham, ella era totalmente identica a la madre de Hera, verde delgada baja de estatura, sonrriente y amigable...pero

-¿que haces con mi padre?-Pregunto enojada Hera

-Solo lo conciento...mira hice galletas Herita-Suki

Hera le dio un tic en el ojo y apreto los puños

-¿puedes salir un momento?-Cham

-Si...-Suki salio

Hera abrazo a su padre que estaba recostado en la cama solo con una playera y un pantalon gris

-papa...yo...lo-Hera se quebro y su padre la abrazo para calmarla

.

.

.Casey/Ezra

-Oye Jake solo hay un problemita-Casey se sobo el estomago

-aqui esta tu medicina-Jake le lanzo un frasco con pastillas

Casey se laa paso sin agua y salio a la superficie aun oscura, ofrecio ayuda a las chicas pero ellas salieron de un salto

-Uno caballero y ustedes...son tan...-Ezra

-Conejita-yuki

-Gata...-Kat

-Tu mejor amiga...-Jake

-mj..-Casey sonrrio con una leve risilla y comenzo a correr sin sus botas en direccion de la aparente nada, las demas lo siguieron sin decir nada

Luego de un rato de correr se detubieron en una loma que daba vista a una bodega y por el logo y los cuidadores se notava que era una bodega inperial, cuatro pares de ojos y tres sonrisas brillantes en la inmesa oscurida, por ovias razones los ojos electricos de Casey sobresalieron

-Tres por arriba...uno por abajo...ataquen almacén principal...sin fallas...abajo marcas en cascos y nuesro logo...-Jake ordeno

-Yo...-Casey

-Yo abajo...-Kat

-No... Casey abajo-Jake le dio una mochila con pinturas rojas

-las sonrrisas macabras no sin mi especialidad-Casey

-me importa un carajo...ya...vamos,vamos-Jake y los demas bajarron la colina a toda velocidad en las sombras

...Una hora mas tarde en Ryloth

Hera miro la mesa

-¡ya esta la comida!-Grito al aire y no tardaron mucho para llegar pero...Cham no fue a comer a el se lo debia llevar

Sabine se sento en el plato con crema de maiz al igual que zeb y Kanan dejando 3 platos con carne y ensalada a un lado

Hera nego con la cabeza-Esa no es su comida-Hera le cambio al plato a Kanan y Zeb por uno con carne-el otro para Nick y...una crema para mi papa...¿como sigues?

-Bien...pero...no tengo apetito-Sabine

-entonces ve a dormir un rato-Hera

-mj...-Sabine se retiro a la sala donde se recosto y tapo con una manta cuando una mano le revolvia su cabello

-tan mal te sientess...-Hera le quito los guantes y las coderas

-mj...-Sabine cerro sus ojos mientras con los pies se quitaba las botas

-trata de descansar-Hera le puso otra manta y en la mesa junto al sillon dejo una tasa de té caliente

Hera retomo su trayecto al cuarto de su padre con dos platos de crema de maiz, al entrar al cuarto

-me voy de aquí...esta demente-Se quejo Nick al salir del cuarto

-okey...-Hera entró con los platos de crema y le dio uno a su padre

-gracias...Hera...pero...que es esto...-Cham

-crema de maiz-Hera

-yo soy...twi'lek... Yo...como carne..para eso tengo dientes afilados-Cham

-cometela-Hera tomó su cuchara y empezó a comer

-mmmmmm...no-Cham el plato a un lado y se recargago en la almohada centrando sus ojos con una sonrisa en el rostro

-¿no quieres comer?-Hera

-no es que no quiera tu comida...solo...no tengo apetito-Cham

-bien...descansa papa-Hera le dio un beso en la frente y apago la luz...

...

En Mandalore

Casey corrió rápido hasta pasiscionarce tras un trooper , lo tomo de los hombros y lo golpeó con la pared dejándolo inconsciente, tomó la pintura roja y se manchó la mano y pinto una sonrrisa sangrienta en el casco del trooper, saco las que venian en lata y comenzo a pintar un logo que consistia en dos "X" como ojos y unos dientes que cumplían la funcion de la sonrrisa, todo esto con pintura negra que apenas distinguia mientras lo recubria con pintura de colores, con tecnicas que habia aprendido de Sabine, con letras rojas escurientes escribio "escuadron suicida", cuando...

-ag..-Casey callo al suelo al sentir un golpe de un tropper que no dudo ni un segundo en disparar

rápidamente se oyó otro disparo que noqueo al agresor de nuestro personaje principal, este se levanto y corrio bajo las luces hasta el centro del campo donde llegaron Jake, Kat y Yuki manchadas de un liquido rojiso...

-Ya... corran corran-Jake se subio a una spider cargada, kat y Yuki hiceron lo mismo, mientras que Casey se quedo parado sobre la carga de jake que fue la ultima en encender su beiculo, en un segundo quedaron atrapados por disparos, Casey saco un tbo de metal y lo uso como sable para desbiar los disparos...

.

.

.

mas tarde como a las 6 de la tarde en Ryloth

todos estaban sentados viendo la holo red imperial pero pasaba algo extraño no habia ningun anuncio o amenaza asia rebeldes, pero

"esta misma noche en el planeta de de Mandalore, ataco un grupo criminal que antes habia atacado en el planeta de Lotahl hace unas semanas y hace barios años en lugares como Garel, curscant, Ryloth, Rancoor, endor y naboo...en auto nombrado escuadron suicida, que deciende de el clan el mar de sangre...esta vez dejaron atras 15 soldados eridos y 9 muertos, robaron dos bodegas imperiales, se identificaron a los 4 participantes", pasaron una foto de Kat cuando disparaba a la camara de vigilancia, jake cuando le rompia el cuello a un soldado, Yuki mientras se ponia en pocicion de pelea y...Casey mientras se defendia de los dsparos con una postura de JEDI..." por el momento solo se conoce una identidad, su lider, Casey Jones... pero se parece a un rebelde de nombre Ezra bridger encontrado en el sector de Lothal, cualquier informacion de utildad para el imperio sera recompenzada"...

.

..

disculpen no he estado escribiendo muy bien

catmarionet: me gustaron tus personajes

: use paint pero estoy aprendiendo a usar pait to sai

: ... odio que te encargen tarea, no subes capi y no lees


	11. Chapter 11

_**Sangre y resplandor**_

 _ **Capítulo 11: mmmmmm no**_

Hera, Kanan y Sabine se quedaron boquiabiertos al escuchar la noticia

,-no es el...-Comento Sabine mientras volvía a dormir en las piernas de Hera

Kanan sólo se quejó cuando tocaron la puerta

-yo voy... ¿La llevas a dormir?-Hera

-su...-Kanan cargo a Sabine hasta el cuarto

Mientras Hera subió las escaleras para llegar a la puerta era Suki, si. Decir nada se pasó al pasillo, Hera se adelantó hasta las escaleras cuando

-supongo que ya sabes. Que tu padre y yo somos pareja-Suki

Hera abrió los ojos como platos y giro parverla, pero no dejo de caminar, el primer escalón no fue problema pero el segundo había un hueco en el cual se tropezó, provocando que rodará por las escaleras hasta golpear con el suelo...

.

.

Casey-Ezra

Casey entró a la guarida seguido por yuki, jake y kat...

-genial ..-Casey tomó de los hombros a Jake poniéndola frente a él, ella lo beso como si lo amara

-huy...-Yuki

-jajajaja-Casey Se dio la vuelta cuando un puño golpeó su rostro

-has roto el pacto de paz -Jack

-yo...sólo..-Casey

-robaste sin autorización... Y las sombras no cuentan-Jack se refirió a yuki y Kat

-Lo siento-Casey

-eso no lo soluciona...Ezra Bridger-Jack lo empujo

-mi nombre es Casey-Lo empujo

-no...eres un sucio jedi-Jack le dio una cachetada

-¿Yo?...-Casey sonrrio inosente dandoce la vuelta en actitud de presuncion

-Si ...tu-Jack lanzo otro golpe a la cabeza de Ezra pero este se agacho sorprendiendo a su contrincante

-para nada...-Casey se detubo

-Pero...aunque no lo fuera nunca me ganaras en la última pelea-Casey se dio la buelta y le sonrio picarescamente

-Jajajaja...eso quiero ver-Jack le dio un puñetazo en el ojo haciendo caer al chico al suelo inconciente

.

.

Ryloth

-AHHHHHH...-Se quejo Hera

En el cuarto Kanan salio corriendo al igual que Nick del de su padre, el twi´lek llego primero y le elevo la cabeza

-¿Estas bien?-Nick

-SI...aja-Hera se levanto pero en el primer paso sacllo de rodillas con un grito

nick la levanto en sus brasos y ella recargo la cabeza en su pecho, el twi´lek la llevo al cuerto de su padre quien tambien se veia alterado

-Hera...-Cham le puso la mano en la frente estaba fria pero llena de sudor

-Solo...fue...el susto-Hera se sento en el borde de la cama, con las manos en la cabeza

-¿hera?-Kanan entro al cuarto con el rostro asustado

-Estoy bien-Hera comento

-No...te caiste de las escaleras, embarazada, duermete-Nick

Hera dejo caer sus hombros y lo miro con una sonrisa cansada, justo eso queria desde hacia un buen rato...dormir

-¿estas bien...Cham?-Suki

esa voz chillona, burlona y desesperante encendio a Hera, Luego de años de convivir con ella kanan habia descubirto que cuando se enojaba sus lobulos se ponian duros y las punta de color rojo y eso mismo paso

-HAM...si-Cham miro a Hera que suspiro, le puso la mano en la espalda y acaricio un lobulo suavemente-...Nick...Hera...Suki, podrian dejarme a solas con Kanan

-SI, Chami...-Suki

Hera se levanto y nick la guio a la sala, seguidos por Yuki

-Kanan...-Cham

-si señor-Kanan se acerco algo timido

-Hace un par de dias... antes y despues de lo que me paso...yo...vi a Hera extendiéndome una mano-Cham

-HA...¿hera?-Kanan señalo la puerta

-No, no Hera...Mi Hera...Ela...bueno asi yo llamaba a mi esposa-Vham sonrrio mirando u cuadro en la pared-Ella...

Cham señalo el cuadro donde se veia una mujer twi´lek muy parecida a Hera o a Suki cargando un bebe, a su lado Cham y un niño que podria ser Nick

-Ella es...-Kanan sonrrio-Igual a Hera... incluso tiene...

-Comillos...no como las demas hembras...Hera tambien los tiene pero los lima-Cham

-No... ya usa una placa para emparejarlos pero si se la quita se le ven...-Kanan

-MMMM...pero lo que te queria preguntar...¿con la fuerza...la...sientes aqui?-Cham

-De momento no, necesitaria meditar un rato-Kanan

-Hazlo por favor...-Cham vio como el jedi se sento en el suelo y cerro sus ojos

-Usted medite y trate de recordarla-Kanan

-Si...-Cham

.

.

..

Casey abrio los ojos, estaba mojado...de sangre...

.

.

Antes

Jack ordeno que lo colgaran con cadenas y sus guantes especiales, tambien que fuera su padre...Matahi, al entrar golpeo entre si sus guantes, se acerco y le quito la playera a Casey, marco una cruz en el estomago de Casey y lo golpeo, pero el no reaccionaba, otrpo mas, salpico sangre sobre el rostro de Jack, una sonrisa malebola ilumino el cuarto y luego otra tras el,una sombra se asomo a la puerta

-¡Dejenlo!-Grito Neit con su voz chillona

-Jajaja...Miren lo que trajo el gato-Mathai se acerco a la niña-Cierto...tu no puedes ver-Le pico los ojos con los dedos

-Dejen a mi papa-Ordeno Neit

-Mejor...-Mathai la tomo del cuello y la levanto- entras tu en su lugar-comenzo a estrangular a la niña que poco a poco se puso palida y susurro

-A a ayud ayuda ayudema Papa-Neit puso los ojos en blanco y su agresor la solto cuando Casey abria los ojos

-Dejala-Ezra puso sus ojos de un tono amarillo y callo al suelo, con las cadenas golpeo a Jack arrojandolo contra la pared, extendio la mano frente a Mathai y lo elevo, comenzo a estrangularlo hasta que dejo de sentir su vida colgando de un hilo, pero no lo mato, casi lo hizo pero tubo compacion al ver a Neit en el suelo, arrojo a Mathai hacia atras, Casey se acerco a Neit y la cargo en sus brazos, seguia viva, pero no seria por mucho tiempo, corrio por el pasillo dejando marcas de sangre hasta encontrar una capucha negra, se la puso y...

 _ **Holi...**_

 _ **BuENO**_

 _ **encuesta**_

 _ **A) Neit Muere**_

 _ **b) Ezra es capturado por el imperio**_

 _ **C)Cham muere**_

 _ **d) Cham se va de su casa y solo deja una nota**_

 ** _e)Hera asesina a Suki_**

 ** _F)Suki trata de asesinar a Kanan o Hera o Cham_**

 ** _Armen su propuesta o parte de la historia que quieran leer...por cierto ayer 25 de mayo queria desearles feliz aniversario de Star wars 39 años, dia del orguyo friki...yo soy friki (friki es un Geek, un gamer, un fan de la ficcion y un otaku a la vez) y dia de la toalla_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_sangre y resplandor_**

 ** _capitulo 12: Una linda historia de amor_**

-Y...¿como se conoció con su esposa?-Kanan

-Ammm bueno solo digamos que me tropece con ella, Ela en ese momento era algien muy cobarde y reservada lo cual cambio al llegar la pubertad pero mucho tiempo fue reservada y yo era su unico amigo y creo que luego de ser amigos dos semanas ella me beso, y yo sali corriendo asustado y al otro dia le pedi que se casara con migo cuando crecieramos y...dijo que si... claro que nos hicimos novios a los 13, nos casamos a los 25, pero cuando teniamos 24 a casi 6 años de vivir juntos, la familia de Nick fallecio y nos quedamos con el, cuando solo tenia 2 años y la verdad fue un paso muy dificil pero cuando el cumplio tres todo cambio mucho-Cham risueño un poco

-¿Cambio?-Kanan

-Bueno un dia Nick se habia enfermado de paperas y fue muy dificil cuidarlo por que no teniamos nada de dinero y nuestra casa apenas era una sala, una cocina comedor, un cuarto y un baño y... todos dormiamos en la misma cama, pero me fui a trabajar una semana y cuando llegue me anime a pedirle matrimonio con el mismo anillo de laton que le di de niños y dijo que si, nos casamos un mes despues y...Ela ya estaba embarazada nos enteramos cuando ella tenia un mes, pero me tube que ir a trabajar lejos para darle una mejor vida a ella, a Mi hijo y el futuro, terminamos el embarazojuntos practicamente solo otra semana, luego Hera nacio en mi cumpleaños pero tambien murio Ela, yo me deprimi demaciado y me aleje, Gobi se quedo con mis dos hijos, unos meses despues Hera se enfermo muy grabe, bueno en ese momento aun no tenia nombre Gobi decia que habia que llamarla Nale o jay o lola y ami no me inportaba solo estaba sufrido literalmente la odiaba y deseaba que muriera no toleraba verla o pensar en que teia que ver en la muerte de Ela, cuando me dieron la noticia me desmaye en el peor momento por que estaba en un corral de lagartos y no salio bien, quede mal erido, llegue al hospital y cuando desperte vi a una bebe en mi cuarto estaba muy palido y pequeño, pero gobi entro me dijo que ella empezo a mejorar desde que llegue, me la paso, la carge y algo me enternecio el corazon y deje de odiarla de culparla, la abrace, me puse a llorar, luego vino Nick y me di cuenta que eso necesitaba... una familia, algo por lo que luchar y vivir, estuve o bueno Hera y yo estubimos en el hospital durante 3 semanas y al llegar a casa saque todos los ahorros que teniamos y comence a anotar en un cuaderno los gasto, lo que ganaba, pero me tenia que ir y dejarlos durante meses y ya no queria eso, consegui otro empleo a qui en la ciudad capital, construimos toda la casa que vez a qui en solo 3 años, Nick ya estaba en la escuela y le hiba muy bien y a mi niña igual... todo fue mejorando...claro que me agradaria aberle dado a Ela lo que se merecia, una linda casa, un jardin amaba las flores, una familia...todo lo que ahora sera para Nick y Hera, obiamente para mis nietos-Cham sonrio, se recargo en la almohada y cero los ojos, los abrio de golpe en un cuarto blanco

-Señor...-Kana dijo a sus espaldas parado a una mujer muy identica a Hera pero con un vestido claro y de cabeza descubierta acepto por una cinta roja enrrollada o adornando su lukets

-¿Cham?-Ela le dio un abrazo-Cuidal...ya nos veremos

Cham ni siquiera pudo ver a su esposa cuando ya estaba de regrazo en el cuarto, vio a Kanan recargado en la pared fue mucho para el jedi

-Ella...-Cham toco su pecho, sonrrio y asintio con la cabeza

-Me gustaria que este mas tiempo con ella pero, es demaciada fuerza para mi solo-Kanan sonrio y se acerco a cham

Cham risueño un poco mirando euforico todo, al jedi no le sorprendio mucho por que el habia perdido a su esposa hacia unos 24 años y aun que solo habia su oido su voz debio haber sido algo hermozo, Cham miro la silla de ruedas que se encontraba en la esquina

-Si usted quiere lo ayudo para que valla a la sala-Kanan

-Si...-Cham se destapo y bajo con dificultad las piernas de la cama, estaba vestido con un pantalon suelto blanco y una plallera naranja con manchas verdes de pintura

Kanan le acerco la silla y el twi´lek se subio en ella, sin decir nada empeso a avanzar hacia la puerta, la abrio y paso sin problema, mientras el jedi hiva detras del el, al llegar a la sala, era algo extraño, yuki ya se había ido dando lugar a una sala con el twi'lek naranja joven y en su piernas acostada la de color verde que dormía

Cham se pasó de largo y Kanan igual...

Continuara...

Disculpen ya no había tenido tiempo


	13. Chapter 13

_**SANGRE Y RESPLANDOR**_

 _ **CAPITULO 13: PERDON**_

 _ **bueno ahora seguiremos una historia capitulo de ezra por capitulo rebeldes como en una mala aventura ya que este fic es su continuacion...disculpenme si no subo capitulos seguidos pues ya casi no tengo tiempo y empezaron mis examenes...aggg ya casi salgo de la secundaria...y sigo viendo my litle pony y star wars o y anime... jajajajaja**_

 **ezra: se ve en negrita**

casey: subrrayado

Agusthus:¿okey?

yo: no, al final del p%$0 libro te mueres...

Ezra/ casey...

salio del pasillo humedo ha la superficie del planeta decertico de mandalore, que en una ocacion casi improbable estaba lloviendo a cataros, dejando a su paso lodo y charcos enomes, no habria nadie en kilometros, estaba debil pelo no le importo o no a el, a el otro el con quien comenzaba una disputa en su cabeza, mientras arrastraba los pies con la niña en sus brazos...

 **-tengo que salvarla-**

-no tienes que-

 **-claro que si-**

-no... dejala...es un peso muerto...literalmente-

 **-Aun no quiero rendirme-**

pronto lo veremos-

 **-pronto dejaras de molestarme ... yo puedo controlarme**

 **-** mentira... yo te controlo a ti-  


Ezra sacudio la cabeza mientras noto una granja a la distancia, al acercarce a la cerca un hombre salio con un blaster en las manos a punto de disparar

-¡no!-Ezra abrazo a neit y callo de rodillas-no la lastime... por favor

el hombre era alto y fuerte, salio vestido con ropa negra y botas, tenia el cabello corto de color negro como sus ojos, detras de el aparecio una mujer de la edad de Ezra vestida con una tela que cubria sus pechos, ademas de un chaleco de piel y una falda larga a la rodilla, esta llevaba el pelo suelto de color negro, se acerco un poco a Ezra

-Jema entra a la casa-Gruño el hombre

-Espera...Jonny-Jema se arrodillo al lado de Ezra quien oculto su rostro bajo el gorro de la capucha

ayudenla por favor-Ezra descubrio a Neit dejando a la vista su traje rojo por la sangre

jonny se acerco y le quito la niña y se la dio jema

-Metela-Jonny le ofrecio una mano a Ezra quien sin pensar la tomo y se levanto-Tu... ven aca

jonny camino hasta la casa seguido por Ezra, lo sento de golpe en el suelo al rededor de un bracero

-Quitate la capa-Gruño jonny, Ezra obedecio

dejo a la vista en lo que se habia convertido un traje negro pegado lleno de sangre y cortadas, cabello azul escurriendo entre agua y sangre, botas desgastadas y lodosas, su rostro con las cortadas del sable, un ojo azul y otro amoratado y ambar, Jema entro con un botiquin y se lo dio a Ezra, vio su rostro en el reflejo de la caja, sin asustarce tomo un parche y se lo puso sobre el derecho ambar, se levanto parte de la playera y se vendo las cortadas, bajo la cabeza miestras guardaba las cosas

-Gracias...-Murmuro Ezra levantandoce y descolgando su mochila, la abrio y la miro haciendo cuentas

-¿Que quieres aqui?-Jonny

-Una noche... es lo que pido... y... que la cuiden-Ezra miro a Jema

-no..-Gruño jonny- No nos la quedaremos

-Les pagare bien-Ezra baseo la mochila a sus pies cayendo demaciadas fichas de 100 creditos- 2 mil creditos...para ustedes y 2mil...para lo que ella requiera

-¿cuanto tiempo?-Jema

-Menos de un mes-Ezra sonrrio extendiendo la mano-¿Trato?

-Trato-Jonny le dio la mano-Pero duermes el el granero

-No hay problema para la mañana ya me habre ido...solo...que ella no ve...expliquenle como lleguo aqui...y que volvere por ella...por favopr no dejen que le pase nada y...si una chica Jake la quiere...entregencela...se conocen-Ezra salio por la puerta en direccion al granero

Al entrar vio la paja en un extremo y se dispuso a dormir sin antes pensar muy preocupado"tengo que lograrlo"

-¿a donde piensas que llegaras?-

- **no se-**

-deberias pensar en como salir de este planeta sin creditos-

 **-lo resuelvo mañana-**

 **-** Para mañana estarás muerto...-Risa-Y lo sabes...bitch (jaja necesitaba un toque de German XD)

- **hagggg-Ezra cerro sus ojos arrullado por el dolor y la lluvia**

zzzzzzz

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZ

ZzZzZzZzZz

zZzZzZzZZ

-Esta ahi-Señalo Jonny hacia el granero al escudron de troopers giado por la septima hermana y...Aria

* * *

 ** _FIN_**

* * *

ÑE...OJALA HAYA TROLLEADO A ALGUIEN...JAJAJAJ ...QUE CRUEL SOY :´(...NO LA VERDAD NO...VIVO PARA REGALAR ABRAZOS...LITERAL AVECES ME PONGO MI LETRERO DE SE REGALAN ABRAZOS... OKEY SIGAMOS

* * *

Las puertas se abrieron con estruendo, Ezra desperto de golpe, se paro en el medio del granero con la mente en blanco, temblaba de frio y miedo

-¡Ezra!-Entro corriendo Aria en dirrecion suya

 **-Aria-**

¡corre!

Aria se veia normal ecepto por su cabello quemado y su traje negro, de momento penso en que habia llegado al mar de sangre y luego salio en su busqueda, pero pronto cobro sentido

-Que lindo muchacho-La septima hermana encentio su sable y lo apunto contra el al frente de su cara, Ezra abrazo a su hermana con fuerza cuando ella empezo a reir y lo alejo-Buen trabajo

-Gracias maestra...¿acabo con el?-Aria encendio su sable frente a su rostro con un maligna sonrrisa

\- ARIA...-Murmuro Ezra

-no...no tiene...fuerza...es...solo otro mas...solo un corredor-La septima hermana con la fuerza lo elevo un momento y luego lo dejo caer, el chico se levanto-has lo que quieras

Aria se acerco y le puso una mano en el hombro

-Dejame decirtelo de esta manera...tu...solo...debias...consentirme...y solo soy adorable...nadie puede controlarme...y siempre...consigo lo que quiero-Aria encendio su sable

sin sangre, un corte limpio,el sable suturando los vasos de sangre, comenzó en el borde del pecho subiendo por su hombro hasta rozar el hueso, la mitad del brazo ya estaba practicamente separado del resto del cuerpo

-¡ahhhhhhh!-Ezra callo al suelo derrotado entre el dolor

-llevenlo a una pricion de contencion... aganle lo que gusten-La septima hermana se retiro en untransaporte con su padawan

dos troopers tomaron a Ezra que ya no gritaba, solo sollozaba, otros dos los escoltaron hasta otro transporte terrestre...

.

.

.

. _ **continuara...**_

 _ **¿que les parecio?**_

 _ **¿que quieren que siga?...**_

 _ **¿rebels o Ezra?**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **bonus:**_

 **pdv: desconocido**

 **Admire el ecenario detras de la puerta, bajo las sombras, ¿era el?...no podia ser... mis ojos brillaron al encontrarme con los suyos, senti un impulso...solo podia ser el...me va ha matar**


	14. Chapter 14

_**sangre y resplandor**_

 _ **Capítulo 14:umedad**_

 _ **Okey...me arrepentí...seguimos con Ezra y una partecita de Zeb, chopper y Sabine**_

 _ **Bueno Wren y todos los lectores hay u. Mensajes en el medio del texto.. Si alguien lo desifra podrá escoger su premio**_

 _ **1)escribo una historia sobre lo que quieras**_

 _ **2)tu decides del final del fic**_

 _ **3)tu personaje será principal en el siguiente fic**_

 _ **Para encontrar la frase se debe poner atención a los puntos y comas, son palabras separadas marcadas por (...palabra o ,palabra o ...palabra... O ...palabra, o ,palabra, o ,palabra...)**_

 _ **Suerte... Ojalá alguien gane**_

con el trio

Zeb miró sus cuatro cartas

-mano de luz-Zeb

-luz-Lando

-luz-Chopper

-Oscura-Sabine

El sabacc de la fuerza se jugaba con puntos negativos oscura y positivos de luz, con cifras del -23 al +23... Pero las manos de luz eran más fuertes por uno o dos puntos dependiendo las cartas. Sólo derrotadas por un 23 perfecto oscuro

-subamos un poco-Lando

-20 mas-Zeb

Landó y chopper lo siguieron

-quiero un favor-Sabine sonrrio -y si ganan doy 20 créditos

Okey...puntos-Zeb- 19 de luz

-22 de luz-landobsonrrio con risas

-22...-Gruñó chopper

-23 oscuro...yo gano-murmuro Sabine apenada...

.(pon atención Wren para ver lo que escondi de aquí hasta mi marca)

Las tropas lo llevaron a una sala de interrogatorios, el agua se había filtrado hasta hacer un charco, lo ataron de todos lados a la plancha de metal, el brazo le dolía al extremo, miró a todos lados mientras entraban el nuevo inquisidor y el agente kallus

\- este será su pricionero...si escapa ni se moleste enregresar- inquisidor

-Así se ara-Kallus

El inquisidor se retiró, kallus miró al chico recorriendo su cuerpo

-¿cual es realmente tu nombre?...¿ezra o Casey...?...¿jabba?-Kallus

-Ezra...¿que harán conmigo?-Ezra

-Pasarás por el proceso de todos los prisioneros nuevos de ni el alto de riesgo, tomaré tus datos,huellas y señas particulares, crímenes y condena...luego te escoltare a tu celda de retención, te cambiarás de ropa y luego irás al patio, para cumplir, Trabajos forzados - Kallus

-bien ..-Kallus soltó las ataduras dejado que el chico callera al suelo, lo levantó y puso en una pared frente a una camara-di algo

-kill me pleas-Ezra

-algo Más positivo como, tu-kallus

-como...¿solo?-Ezra miró a los ojos

-¿destino?,¿luminoso?...-Kallus

-...¿oscuro?-Ezra se tocó el hombro-Tienes, vendas...

-¿para el hombro?-Kallus

-si...sólo...una no mas-Exra

Kallus se la dio, el chico comenzó a vendar los ms ajustado que pudo y se hizo una clase de fedula para recargarlo, el agente también le entregó un traje de prisionero

-pontelo, tienes...5 minutos-Kallus

-ja' sólo necesitó mmmm...dos-Ezra se cambió

Luego Kallus le manchó las manos con Tinta y la impreso en una plantilla de escaner, lo guió al patio, ya estaban más o menos soleado...

-adelante, te vigilaré de cerca...abrete pasó, cuando de el toque de la sirena te giare a tu sala-Kallus

-al no tener, opciones -Ezra

-no cantes victoria aún...trata que... Te respeten-Kallus río-...no quiero que, te ...maten ...

En ryloht...(se cabo el espacio de la frase... Suerte)

Kanan estaba pensando incado en el baño con Hera sobandole la espalda, el jedi se encontraba mal, tenía vómitos muy fuertes y fiebre ...Kanan se levantó, jalo la cadena y fue a la cama, se acosto, Hera le puso la mano en la frente. Y miro a Nick que estaba preparando la medicina

-con esto se le debe pasar el dolor-Nick le entregó el frasco y una cuchara

Kanan se sentó en el borde, se limpió el sudor de la cara, miró a Hera quien tenía una cucharada de medicina lista, se la dio al jedi...

-Bueno Kanan a ver-Nick se acercó a revisarlo

Primero la temperatura, 39°, dolor de estomago, cabeza, músculos, vómitos , fatiga y espasmosestomacales, Nick le indicó que se recostara y el obedeció

-¿y?-Kanan

-Una infección en el estómago, estrés o...pues una bacteria-Nick pensó un rato-¿Tienes alergia?

-a unas flores y ...soy intolerante a lactosa-Kanan

-No eso no es...-Nick

-bueno hace unos días si fue intolerancia-Hera miró al jedi- tenía fiebre y vómitos... Tos, debilidad y pies acaba de comer yogur... Eso había sido

-en realidad... Ezra tiene Salmonela, y ahora también Sabine pero a ella ya se le espasando... Puede ser que también te aya contajiado-Nick pensó un momento-solo debes descansar

-igual que tu ...-Hera le inclino la cabeza- ve ha dormir tu. También

Okey capi corto que quieren que siga y bueno este fic será muy cosmrto porque en vacaciones nonpodre escribir


	15. Chapter 15

Skanan

y resplandor

Capítulo 15:estrategia

Ezra camino entre los presos que lo miraban de forma agresiva como si supieran lo que había echo. El suelo estaba lodoso era un campo exterior nada del otro mundo en el sub mundo de prisión en el que de encontraba, apenas se iba acercando a la reja una voz lo llamó

-hey to-?

No pensó que fuera para el así que no miro

-carne fresca-Le tocaron el hombro era un trooper

Un golpe directo s la mandíbula, la forma del traje...era de hombre, estaba desgastada por el polvo y el agua, era un rango..de guardia del emperador por la insignia del traje, un timbre resono, todos comenzaron a movlisarce Asia las puertas, el agente Kallus fue por el chico y lo llevó a la puerta

-te dije que tratarás de que no te mataran-Kallus

-mj...,-Ezra bajo la mirada

Caminando por el pasillo, Kallus lo metió en una celda, se quedó en el suelo vie do la litera

Y... Unas navajas...se acercó y tomó una, la jugo entre los dedos de la única mano funcional, miró los mechones sobre su frente, estiro uno y lo corto, dejo caer al suelo unos pelitos azulados

-nadie...sabrá..nunca-Ezra se recogió. El cabello en una cola, y la corto de un solo jalón

(Recuerdo)

-si nadie lo sabe... Si no hay nadie - Demetrio suspiro-nadie ...solos tu y yo

-sólo nosotros lo sabremos-ezra lo miro entregándole el blaster con el que le disparó a un tanque de combustible

(Realidad)

Se sentó en el suelo nuevamente, corto otro par de mechones hasta dejarlo parejo con el resto, se miró en un charco, luego vio la ventila y cálculo

-salto, entró y salgo..Curuscant... Aya debo llegar-Ezra apretó los dientes y dejo caer la navaja, se quitó el guante y lo vio, le había dejado marca , en su palma un ojo de color azul como los de el , lo estaba viendo

Se preparó para saltar y entrar, soltó un quejido y sólo eso... Deslizándose por los ductos como si nada hubiese hecho o pasado en esas horas, se arrastró más adelante hasta ver una luz, se asomó estaba sobre un barranco si se arrojaba ...no veía ni donde iría a caer...

RylothRyloth

Kanan no podía soportar, hervía de furia y fiebre, un hombre le estaba coqueteando a Hera

-ni te enojes-Hera le dio un codaso a kanan

Ammmm...bueno tendré que dejarlo hasta aquí, hasta nuevo aviso, pues voy a entrar a la prepa,estoy nerviosa y feliz escribire capis hasta poder volver y cuando vuelva escribiré en ingles y español... Historias mejores cuidense ...que la fuerza los acompañe


	16. Chapter 16

_**sangre y resplandor**_

 _ **capitulo 16: Sangre**_

bueno primero que nada creo, me parece que puedo lograrlo, volveré a escribir, tratare de subir un capi o dos a la semana, no mas capitulos de 1000 palabras, las necesariamente satisfactorias, ecepyto por este pequeño capitulo que es mas una vision que nada

Ezra grito de dolor mientras caia al suelo

-Llevenselo-Ordeno la septima hermana

los troopers se llevaron a Ezra a la pricion de maxima seguridad mas cercana, era nueva, literalmente toda la estructura pues acababa de ser recontruida, ya que ademas estaba en el peor lugar de la historia, un crater lodoso que se inundaba cada vez que llovia y pues hiban 2 dias...la septima hermana entro en un transporte pribado y Ariatne a un caza estelar del estilo del gran inquisidor, Aria levanto el vuelo con un trooper de guardia que siempre llevaba, y por mera casualidad se "conocian"

-ajusta las coordenadas, directamente a la bace mas cercanas a recargar combustible-Aria ordeno

el trooper obedecio taclendado datos en una pantalla

-lo ...¿vas a matar?-Trooper

-¿a caso es de tu incumbencia?...agradece que no te reporte-Ariatne

-¿por que habria de reportarme?-Trooper

-No te hagas inocente, se que fallas a proposito, tu punteria es sobre saliente, pero no cuando se trata de dispara a niños ni mujeres... no creas quer no lo noto-dijo Aria haciendo un giro al control y poniendo el piloto automatico

-no, de ninguna manera-Trooper

-¿Lo niegas?-Aria se levanto y se puso frente al trooper

el trooper media aproximadamente 1.86 y con las botas 1.90, mientras que Aria media con todo y botas 1:50 y sin botas..1.40, en una pelea sin ferza la niña no tendria oportunidad, pero siendo de rango alto y con fuerza... el trooper no tiene oportunidad, el trooper se quito el casco

-no debiste hacerlo-Francky la miro con actitud retante

-¿O que?...¿se lo diras a mama?-Ariatne

-Tu sabes que ya no estan-Francky

-No tienes oportunidad contra mi... la fuerza oscura es mayor a la minima que tienes... tu apenas puedes levantar un vaso, no te mereces ese sable-Ariatne

-¿Que sable?-Franky mostro sus manos

-El que ocultas en compartimiento de la espada baja-Ariatne rio un poco-Eres tan torpe e inutil...¿como es que llegaste a ese nivel de trooper como guardia temporal del emperador?

-Ningun misterio, soy mejor que cualquiera-Franky

Aria se levato de su silla una vez que llego al angar y detubo en TIE-Figter, lleva tu arma a revicion por favor...

-Como ordene-Francky se coloco el casco y salio de la nave y fue directo a un transporte don de la esperaba Tom

-¿Y?...¿La encontraste?-Tom

-Se podría decir que si-Francky bajo la mirada-Ya es hora de retirarnos de esto

-No podemos... hay que seguir ayudando...-Tom

-Yo quiero volver con mi familia-Franky

-¿Familia?, Sash te odia, amoly igual, aun mas Ariatne... y Ezra no es de fiar... el ya tiene una familia...el imperio es lo que nos queda-Tom

-No digas eso-Franky lo empujo

-¿Que mas puedo decir?... es hora de madurar... entiendelo pronto-Tom

.

.

.

cONTINUARA

ÑE... LA VERDAD AUN NO TENGO WI-FI... NI COMPUTADORA ASI QUE SI GUSTAN ESPERARME OTRO RASTITO SE LOS AGRADECERIA PERO PIENZO SUBIR UN ESPECIAL POR HALLOWEN Y OTRO POR DIA DE MUERTOS


	17. Chapter 17

**_sangre y resplandor capitulo 17_**

Ezra nego con la cabeza, era un plan estupido, de los peores ideados, sintio curiosidad por su brazo y toco justo en la erida, no habia dolor, muy extraño, solo era una quemadura, sin mas ni menos, pellizco su hombro y sintio dolor, pellizco su brazo y nada, trato de mover los dedos y nada, dejo caer la cabeza y se acosto en el suelo aun sabiendo que habia una cama enfrente de el...

-¡Sueltenme!-Grito alguien al otro lado de la puerta, esta se abrio y un tipo callo al lado de Ezra

tenia cabello rubio casi blanco, con media coleta y una banda en la frente, camisa azul, pantalón gris y botas con propulsores, era alto de 1.85 y casi 29 años

-¡idiotas!-les grito cuando la puerta se cerro, se enderezo y miro a Ezra-¿Que ocurre?

-¡Nada!-Ezra le grito cubriendoce la cabeza

-Esa no es forma de hablarle a tus mayores-El tipo suspiro-Soy Demetrio y tu...

-Ezra...-Ezra

-Gran Nombre...¿tienes amigos?-Demetrio

-Ahora ya no-Ezra

-HUY QUE GENIO-Demetrio- y tus cargos ¿son?

-Enemigos principales del imperio, jedi... solo matenme-Ezra se quejo mientras se levantaba- Y sin brazo derecho... todo se fue al carajo justo hace unos minutos

-Valla-Demetrio- ¿algo mas?

-Nou... perdi a mi familia hace muchos años y hace unos dias a la nueva...-Ezra le extendio la mano izquierda y memetrio lo saludo con una sonrrisa

-Eres alguien interezante...¿conoces a mas jedi?-Demetrio

-Pocos... ¿tu conoces a alguno?-Ezra

-Uno de ellos salvo mi vida y se volvio mi mejor amigo hasta que aparecio una mujer... Caleb Dume...¿lo conoces?... es de Curuscant, con barba, coleta, pelo castaño, ojos verdes, como de mi estatura, sable azul, gruñon... hasta donde se su ultima parada seria un planeta del borde lejos de las zonas imperiales en ese entonces-Demetrio

-No... mi maestro Kanan Jarrus es de esa descripcion pero hasta donde se, nunca ha hablado mucho de curuscan o donde nacio, ni siquiera como conocio a su pareja-Ezra bajo la cabeza recordando aquella pelea

-recuerdo de Ezra-

¡Ezra!-Grito el jedi en el pasillo

-aqui estoy-Ezra abrio la puerte del cuarto de sabine-¿Que ocurre?

-¿Que es esto?-Kanan mostro unas revistas

-No lo sé...-Ezra

-Estaban en tu mochila-Kanan

-Yo, solo leo comics...¡hey!...¡¿por que revisas mis cosas?!-Ezra

-No intereza...¿son tuyas o no?-Kanan

-No...-Ezra

-Ezra-Dijo Kanan entre dientes

-¡No, es, mia!-Ezra

kanan se enfado y lotomo del hombro, lo metio a su cuarto

-Quiero la verdad-kanan

-Esa es la verdad-Ezra

Kanan se saco el cinturon y tomo a Ezra de la muñeca

-¿Son tuyas?-Kanan

-No...-Ezra

kanan levanto el cinturon y le pego en el brazo a Ezra, el chico no se movio solo apretó los dientes, otro golpe, otro mas, otro, otro... comenzaba a doler, Ezra jalo su brazo y salio corriendo del cuarto, corrio a la cabina del piloto, ahi estaba Hera, se paro detras de ella y puso sus manos en sus hombros, estaba temblando

-Sal de ahi-Kanan se paro delante de Hera

-No, kanan-Hera bajo las manos de jedi y tomo una de Ezra- Yo lo areglo

Kanan nego con la cabeza mientras se retiraba

-¿que paso?-Hera

-Lo mismo de hace una semana-Ezra se sobo el hombro...-Me voy a los ductos

-Ezra-Hera puso su mano en la mejilla de Ezra quien comenzaba a llorar-Ten pasiencia... yo se que dices la verdad...

...-Ahora-

-Bueno... ya que-Demetrio le revolvio el pelo cuando la puerta se abrio

Interrogacion-Trooper

Demetrio miro a Ezra

-SI el niño-Trooper 2

-Si un momento-Demetrio lo abrazo y le susurro unas palabras al oído

-Si...-Susurro Ezra, se dio la vuelta y salio al pasillo

.

.

.

En Ryloth

Kanan habia enfermado de golpe, estaba recostado y Hera lista para salir, Cham dormido, Nick cansajo, lo mismo Zeb y Sabine en la holo -red buscando cosas,hera se sento al lado del jedi afebrado

-¿Como te sientes?-Hera

-Estoy...ghhhh...mal-Kanan se acomodo en la cama- No creo poder ir, no queiro que vallas sola

Nick bostezo en la puerta-yo puedo ir

-No...estas muy cansado... sera otro dia-Herale dio un beso en la frente al jedi

se levanto y apago la luz, luego se dirigieron a la sala donde oyeron una noticia

-Hoy un escape dedos criminales...Demetrio Johns y...un joven de 15 años de ojos y cabello azul, su nombre no es bien conocido, ocupa barios Ezra, Deb, Casey... entre otros barios... se ofrece una recompenza por el de medio millon de creditos y 8000 porDemetrio vivos o muertos...

.

.

. ** _Hora de un juego_**

 ** _¿quien es el amigo de demetrio?_**

 ** _y algo extra como seria el bebe de Kanan y Hera y sujerencias de nombres_**


	18. Chapter 18

Sangre y resplandor

Capitulo 18: Escape

Ezra

 **Casey**

 **...**

Ezra salio al pasillo contando"1, 2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9"

Demetrio en la celda "10-11-12-13-14"

15 y faltaban 885, 884...

el pasillo era como el de cualquier ñsistema imperial, pero solo caminavan en linea recta, no hiba a interrogacion, talvez a tortura o a enfermeria... no conocia bien la instalacion, enfermeria, lo descubrio cuando se habrio la puerta, estaba Kallus

-Sueltenlo y retirence...-Ordeno Kallus-Droide

Un droide enfermero se acerco a escanear a Ezra

-Brazo derecho...muerto...torcedura de pierna y tobillo en lado izquierdo, fiebre alta, debilidad y falta depeso-Comento el droide

-Que observador-Contesto sarcastico Ezra, contando en su mente por el 56, 57.58

-Ja...no diria lo mismo sabiendo que morire-Kallus

-Pues ya que...-Ezra

-Bueno...Droide, ya sabes que hacer-Kallus

eldroide se acerco y retiro la ferula de brazo,corto lo poco de carne que aun quedaba unida, Ezra no perdia la cuenta, no lo aria, su brazo lo echaron por un ducto de basura , luego se acerco con bacta y se lo dio a Ezra

-Eso te debe ayudar para un par de dias-Kallus saco su blaster y se lo puso frente al chico-tomalo y vete

-Nunca saldria a tiempo-Ezra

-Crei que la fuerza estaba de tu lado-Kallus

-No...hoy no-Ezra

.

con Demetrio

-Bueno...como odio hacer esto-Demetrio saco una barra de protenia de su bolsillo y una pequeña porcion de licor, lo ingirio,se paro junto alapuerta, metio los dedos a la boca, luego de unas arquedas vomito lo que recien habia comido

unos troopers abrieron la puerta y lo jalaron al pasillo, por el ´pasillo a la enfermeria cuando abrieron la puerta, bvio la ecena, no perdio tiempo y empujo a los troopers, se valanzo sobre Kullus quitandole el blaster y disparando a los tres imperiales

-Vamonos...-Gruño Demetrio

Ezra corrio tras de el, pero antes tomo su mochila,no habia nadie en el pasillo del que venían de las celdas, Demetrio tomo el pasillo de la derecha, corrieron y no habia nadie,por un momento en sus mentes pensaban, "¿estamos muertos?", se acabo el pasillo,Demetrio tecleo unos numeros en un panel y la puerta se abrio, una puerta falsa por decirlo asi,saltas y caes a las naves capturadas por el imperio, estaba aterrizando una, la canocia,un carguero ligero bien armado de un caza recompensas al servicio de Jabba Hut.

-Si podemos-Demetrio

-No...-Ezra comento en bos baja y cabeza agachada

-No seas pesimista-Demetrio se inclino hasta tocar sus botas y apreto un boton, comenzo a elevare un poco del suelo- Anti-Grav...es tan útil aveces

Demetrio tomo al chico y salto, eran 3 pisos de altura,caes mal y fin del juego, era algo estupido, Ezra seguia confundido no sabia que pasaba era demaciado lo que estaba viviendo, aterrizaron suabemente en el suelo, no habia nadie, eso era lo mas extraño, los troopers les dieron el paso libre para que subieran a la nave, Demetrio la encendio y despegaron al instante

-Baia baia...Si que sabia de comodidad su antiguo dueño-Demetrio

-Aja-Ezra

Demetrio puso las coordenadas en la computadora y saltaron al hiper espacio

-Fue demaciado facil-Ezra se dejo caer en el suelo-¿estamos muertos?

-No-Demetrio

-Nos van a matar pronto...en cualquier momento...no dejan irse asi como asi a nadie-Ezra

-Suerte-Demetrio

-No lo fue...Es...algo mas-Ezra agacho la cabeza-¿Me llevarías a...

-¿A donde?-Demetrio

-No lo se...ya no me queda adonde ir-Ezra

-puedes quearte conmigo...soy una caza recompensas to cuidare de ti...y tu cuidaras mi espalda-Demetrio miro al chico quien sonreía un poco y eso le trajo un recuerdo

-recuerdo de Demetrio- primera persona

Me arrojaron al charco, de lujo no hice nada, solo entre ala tienda acomprar algo de comer y me echan,como si les fuera a robar, les doy asco, miedo, inseguridad, tenia 16 años cuando el me dio la mano, salia de la tienda con muchas cosas, vestia una camisa azul, pantalon gris con rodilleras, cabello castaño largo en una coleta y me ayudo a levantarme

-Hola-Me dijo

-Hola...-Respondi

Saco un pan de su caja y me lo ofrecio

-Buscan trabajador como lavaplatos en el bar de la esquina-El me sonrió y luego se marcho justo a ese bar

No sabia porque pero lo queria seguir y lo hiceal entrar el me miro y rio un poco para l, un hombre se acerco, posiblemente el dueño

-¿Mi nuevo lava platos?-Pregunto

-Si, si señor-Le respondi

-Kanan, enceñale como funcina todo aqui- Le dijo aaquel chico

Ese era su nombre Kanan, lo segui y me llevo a la cocina

-Aqui esta la cocina, atras estan los cuarto a la derecha la del dueño y a la izquierda la nuestra, ve, date una ducha ponte ropa de la caja y lava aquellosplatos...Soy Kanan y¿tu?-Kanan me extendio la mano

-No confio en las personas desconocidas-Le respondi

-Bueno de ahora en adelante nos cuidaremos las espaldas y tendras un hogar aqui. ya no sere un desconocido pronto-Kanan

El se marchaba, no queria molestarlo

-Mi nombre es Demetrio...-Le dije

-Bien... anda, rapido antes deque nos mate-Kanan siguio su trabajo

...Ahora...

Anda rapido, ve a ver que encuentrasde bueno en esta nave

-Okey-Ezra se levanto camino al pasillo cuando Demetrio lo alcanzo

-Solo te comento que ahora que el imperio nos tomo fotos debemos cambiar nuestras apariencias, tecortare elcbello mañana...justo a hora me hace falta una ramera, por eso vamos a Tatooine, llegaremos casi mañana en la tarde...¿que edad tienes?-Demetrio

-16-Ezra

\- te conseguire una para ti-Demetrio

.

.

.

Continuara

.

.

en medio milenio, pero continuara así soy yo

¿que opinan de Demetrio?

ahora mis teoria para la temporada tres

1.-Sabine esta celosa de como avanza Ezra mas rapido que ella

2.-Ezra cuida mas a los demas, quiere poder y fuerza para lograrlo...tipo anakin

3.- Algome dice que entre Cham y Numa existe algo mas que respeto

-¿4.- Segun yo Cham ya sabe que Kanan y Hera son pareja y ya acepto al jedi, me di cuenta cuando vi el episodio de la temporada dos donde se reunen y gobi dice "tu jedi"

5.- leia debe volver a aparecer en esta temporada igual el cenador organa

6.- no estoy segura pero el nuevo sable de ezra es verde pero podria ser el azul solo que sintio el cambio en la fuerza de Ezra y asi cambio de color, o en un caso mas extremo es el cristal de Deba Billaba

7.-yo esperaba mas de roger one... no me complacio la aparición del fantasma, hubiera preferido que nuestros rebeldes aparecieran en el fondo charlando o pasando solo caminando en elfondo


	19. Chapter 19

Sangre y Resplandor

Capítulo 18: Una nueva imagen

Demetrio se le adelantó a explorar la nave

-Ho viejo bastado….tenías clase-Exclamo Demetrio caminando por los pasillos blancos de suelo negó

Era una nave muy grande y espaciosa, no era un carguero ligero, o no lo era ahora, en algún momento lo fue y ahora había sido modificada espacialmente para ser una nave contrabandista, 3 cabinas amplias de camas grandes, una cocina, bodega principal, bodega trasera, las ocultas bajo los pasillos, hiper propulsor primario y secundario en caso de una emergencia, dos baños completos, un salón común en el centro….era una muy buena nave, bien equipada en armamentos, tan solo eran 2 torretas de tiro, una arriba de la nave y otra debajo

-Eso parece….-Comento Ezra detrás de el

-Bueno date un baño que yo voy por las tijeras-Demetrio

-¿para que las tijeras?-Ezra

-para cortarte el cabello…y a mí también-Demetrio riendo se pasó la mano por su largo cabello

….

Una vez bañado y un tanto calmado, a Ezra lo sentó en el borde de la cama, Demetrio tomo sus dos mechones del frente y los corto por debajo de la mitad, el padawan vio cómo su cabello caía al suelo, luego siguió escuchando el ruido del rozar de las tijeras bajo sus orejas

-Baia baia… ¿Quién lo diría?...tienes orejas-Demetrio rio un poco, tomando el cabello de Ezra en una coleta y la corto-Mira esto-Le puso cabello frente a los ojos

La mano de Ezra (la izquierda), voló a su nuca para sentir su cabello, un tanto más largo de arriba y muy corto a los lados

-¿Ya?-Ezra pregunto nervioso

-Aun no…quieto…¿alguna vez te has pintado el cabello?-Demetrio

…..Recuerdo….

-NO-Grito Ezra mientras Sabine se acercaba con una brocha

-Vamos…se te caerá en un par de días…esta no es la que ocupo para mi-Sabine

-¿Qué color?-Ezra

-Rojo-Sabine

-heeee…no-Ezra puso sus manos sobre su cabeza-Mi cabello es sagrado

-Nadie más que tú lo venera-Sabine sonrrio- Además no vamos a salir en una semana… no pierdes nada

-Pierdo dignidad-Ezra

-Nunca la has tenido-Sabine

-si tengo…poca, pero tengo-Ezra se levantó-No pienso quedarme aquí

El chico se levantó y dirigió a la puerta cuando, Sabine le echo un frasco de tinte para el cabello sin etiqueta, él la miro molesto

-¡Hera, ven, por favor!-Sabine se echó a reír luego de gritarle a la twi´lek

El jedi apareció con la piloto quienes, al ver al chico escurriendo de pintura se pusieron a reír, el padawan se fue al baño a bañarse, pero cuando salió y vio su cabello, no sabía ni que iba a gritarle a Sabine, su cabello antes azul, ahora era rojo, azul y naranja a la vez, Ezra se metió a su cuarto, se vistió y puso el casco

-Ezra…Leía y el comandante Sato quieren verte-Comento Kanan al otro lado de la puerta

-Ya voy…-Ezra salió con la cabeza baja y corriendo hasta salir de la nave, se dirigió hasta Leia

-Quítate el casco-Leia

-No…gracias-Ezra cruzo los brazos

-Es una orden-Leia lo miro fijamente

El chico suspiro y se levantó el casco, se movió el cabello aun húmedo y la miro un momento

-he….si…aquí están los datos de… su siguiente misión para ti y … Kanan- Sato entrego un disco

-Gracias-Ezra

El chico volvió a la nave, donde al verlo su maestro y todos menos Hera, se echaron a reir, Ezra se puso el casco y se dirigió a su cuarto

….Ahora

-si pero…no con mi consentimiento-Ezra rio

-Te gustaria…¿negro?...¿rojiso?...¿rubio?-Demetrio

-AMMM….no lo sé-Ezra

-Se veria bien negro…-Demetrio tomo un bote de pintura y unos guantes de plástico que se coloco

Luego le esparció el tinte hasta cubrir su cabello azul de negro…Demetrio había tenido razón, el color le quedaba bien, Ezra se levanto y miro a Demetrio

-¿te importaría dejarme solo un rato?-Ezra

-claro…así son todos los jedi…les ofreces algo. Piden privacidad y luego se alejan con una bellísima mujer twi´lek –Demtrio se sacudió la cabeza- Disculpa…creo que aun no lo supero

-¿Kanan?-Ezra

-Si..ese era su nombre-Demtrio

Ezra saco un holo disco y lo conecto a la mesa que había en el cuarto, salió una foto de él y su maestro con el resto de la tripulación

-¿También te dejo solo?-Demetrio

-No exactamente…según él…nunca seguí el camino correcto…"era demasiado grande para ser entrenado"-Ezra señalo a Hera-¿con ella se fue?

-Si…jugamos una apuesta para ver quien iría a coquetearle un rato...yo era un haz para eso… pero el gano…su número, luego ella lo fue a buscar, se fue con ella y regreso unos días después… una cita, luego otra… se iba al acabar su turno y regresaba por la mañana…un día tomo sus cosas y se fue…luego atacaron el bar… lo buscaban…muchos murieron y…yo me fui igual que él…pero yo fui tomando otra clase de caminos de los cuales me arrepiento mucho…y…al fin de cuentas … yo quería que él tuviera una relación …que no se quedara solo los días libres o las noches en las que el bar cerraba temprano…rogaba porque lograra algo con ella…nunca supe su nombre ni que fue de ellos…-Demetrio

-Se llama Hera…son novios y bueno…están esperando un bebe-Ezra se rasco la cabeza pensando

-Baia…les fue bien después de todo y yo…un huérfano que es su turno de cuidar a otro-Demetrio

-No serás el primero…-Ezra se sento a un lado dela mesa, quito el disco y puso otro en su lugar esta vez apareció con su primera familia, Fracky, Sash, Amoly, Aria y sus padres-¿Sabes?... por más que me parezco a ellos y a mis hermanas… nunca se dieron cuenta… de que yo sabía que me habían recogido de la calle cuando era un recién nacido… que a Franky la recogieron de la orden jedi por lastimas, Sash si era de ellos, también Ariatne y Amoly….yo no pertenecía ahí, pero los quise como si ellos…me hubieran engendrado-Ezra miro la foto en dirección a Franky

-¿Por qué me lo cuentas?-Demetrio

-Ya me canse de que todos al verme sientan lastima por mi…solo por caminar en las calles con ropa veja y sucia…soy una persona y tengo algo de dignidad…-Ezra bajo la mirada

-Todos la tenemos…mira Ezra…no sé qué podría decirte…no soy bueno hablando…me gusto que compartieras esto conmigo…-Demetrio lo abrazo-Voy a buscar algún negocio para que podamos empezar a trabajar…descansa unas horas

-Gracias-Ezra miro como su compañero se retiraba

El chico se recostó en la cama mientras se quitaba las botas, nunca se habia sentido tan bien al hablar con alguien…

En Ryloth

Hera toco la puerta de Sabine

-¿Lista?-Hera

-Si…-Sabine salio a su encuentro con la twi´lek para ir a un salón de bailedondele aguardaba una sorpresa…


End file.
